Down the Road
by TeamEmSper
Summary: Bella sees the Cullen's at an airport when she is 7. Alice has a vision of Bella and Emmett years later. When Bella is 17 the Cullen's move to Forks to find her. But what happens when an unexpected reletive shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight Characters

I was 7 the first time I saw them. My Dad was coming to pick me up from the airport in Astoria, Oregon. That's where my Moms new husband was from, we'd been living there for a couple years. Phil and Renee, my mom and step dad, had just gotten married, they were about to go on their honeymoon to Florida. That's why I was going to Forks, Washington. To stay with my dad, Charlie. I mean who would take a 7 year old with them on their honeymoon? I was standing there holding on to my backpack waiting for Charlie when I saw them walk by. There were 4 of them, 3 guys and a girl. The guys were all tall. One had blond hair, the other 2 had brown, one darker than the other, one of them looked like a wrestler. The girl was perhaps the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was also tall and blonde. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help but stare at them. They walked over and joined up with 3 more people, another girl, who looked like tinker bell with black hair, she was so small, and an older looking couple. They were without a doubt, the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Graceful when they walked, I couldn't help but glance down at my skinned knees. I wanted to be a ballerina, but I was too clumsy. They all walked like dancers. And they all had the most beautiful golden eyes. I continued to watch them, I tried to look away, I just couldn't.

"Bella. Bella honey come on, there's your dad." my Mom was saying. About that time I started to turn and look at her I saw Tinkerbell whisper something to the big one and they both turned at looked at me, his eyes were darker than the rest. _Uh oh_, I thought,_ probably think I'm rude for staring._ I started to look away when I saw them both smile at me. The big one even waved! I smiled back even as I felt my cheeks heat up from being caught staring. I quickly turned my head, and I could swear I heard him laugh, I wasn't about to look back at them to find out.

"Come on mom, lets go get daddy."

"Bells!" my Dad called, "hey honey, I've missed you." He bent down and gave me a big hug. "Rene. Phil." He addressed them as he stood up. "How was the wedding?"

"Great." My Mom answered. "But now we really must be going, our flight out leaves soon." She gave me a kiss, told me she loved me and took off, Phil right behind her sending me a wave and a smile. She wasn't a bad Mom, I just don't think she was ready for motherhood when she had me. I looked up at Charlie.

"Well kiddo," he said taking my hand, "lets get your stuff and head on out. You hungry?"

"Yes."

"OK, we'll stop at a McDonalds on the way out, that OK with you?"

"That's fine." We started to leave and I couldn't help but turn back one more time to see if they were still there. They were, but this time no one was looking at me, so I turned and headed out the door to my dads pickup.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

(BIRTHDAY)

My alarm clock went off just before 6am. July 27th, I groaned, hit the snooze button and rolled over sticking my head under my pillow. Like that would do any good. I counted in my head, 3, 2, 1. The phone rang. I stayed in bed.

"Bella!" My dad called, "Moms on the phone."

Yeah, I knew that. She always calls this time on my birthday. I tried living with her and Phil after their honeymoon was over. They decided they liked Florida so much they'd move there permanently. My stay with them lasted about a year. I went to Florida about 4 months after they got married, Rene was surprisingly pregnant, a few months later she had the baby, a girl Emma, and then it seemed Bella didn't exist anymore.

So I moved back to Forks with my Dad. We do OK together, I cook, I had to learn how to if I wanted anything that had a flavor other than burnt. He gives me my space, I like my space.

"Got it," I called, picking up my room extension. I heard him hang up. "Hey Mom," I said.

"Hello Bella. Hope I didn't wake you."

"No mom, I'm always up at 6am on a Saturday morning." she missed the sarcasm.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday. Seventeen. My Goodness, it doesn't seem like its been that long." I half listened to the same speech she gave every year about her little girl growing up so fast, I wasn't her little girl, Emma was. Don't get me wrong I love my sister very much, but my Mom was more a Mom to her than she ever was to me. "Bella, are you listening?" My moms voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry mom, still half asleep. What was that?"

"I said Emma wants you to come visit us for Christmas."

"I dunno Mom, Dad and I always spend Christmas at the rez with the Blacks. It's kind of a tradition."

"Well, Isabella, I'm sorry if I ask to much of you. Its just one Christmas and you sister would love to see you."

"We'll see Mom, maybe I'll go when we go on winter break and come back here for Christmas Day."

"OK, well Emma said to tell you Happy Birthday, she stayed with a friend last night."

"OK mom, I'll talk to you later, Love you, Bye." we hung up. I pulled the pillow over my face and screamed. Charlie came in laughing.

"Though you might like some caffeine after you talk with your Mom."

"Thank you Dad! I love mom and all but, well, you know how she is."

"I know." he answered placing a tray on my bed. I'm not a coffee drinker so on my tray he had a bottle of Dr. Pepper, a doughnut (since he cant cook) a red rose in vase and a small wrapped box.

"Dad, what's this?"

"Your birthday present Bells." I unwrapped the box and opened the lid, inside lay a necklace. It was a thin gold chain with a Daisy, he knew they were my favorite flower. The petals on the daisy were made with diamonds and the center was a small topaz stone. It was beautiful. I jumped up and gave Charlie a hug and thanked him, uncomfortable with my emotional display he nodded, said you're welcome and excused himself, he was off to go fishing with Billy Black.

After he left I sat down on the bed and looked at my gift. The center stone was the exact shade of _their _eyes. All but the big one. His eyes were darker. Eyes that haunted my dreams after so many years. Sometimes I wondered if maybe my childish memories played them all up to be so much more, and they were none of them really that beautiful after all, but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that wasn't true.

BEEP. BEEP. I was pulled from my daydream by my cell phone alerting me to a txt message. I picked it up and hit receive, it was a video message. Jacob came on the screen singing, very off key I might add, Happy Birthday. I called him when his serenade was over to thank him.

_RIING, RIINNG, RIINNG._ This was so unlike Jacob, he always had his phone on him, and he just got through sending me a txt, so he should answer. _Oh well_ I thought, _I'll call back later. _I decided it was finally time to get up. I rolled out of bed and went to brush my teeth and shower, when I was done I pulled on a pair of old jeans, a black t-shirt and my necklace. I was supposed to be heading out to the reservation later on today for a surprise party for me, Jacob spilled the beans though, boy don't know how to keep a secret. I picked up my tray to take downstairs and clean the dishes up.

I was in a good mood after my gift, and txt, and since I was home alone, I grabbed my iPod, set it to play Evanescence and, walked down the stairs singing. After washing and putting away the dishes I headed upstairs to strip the beds for washing. While the first load washed I straightened up in the living room, I know Charlie is happy he has me, otherwise he'd have to pay a housekeeper. When the washer stopped I started putting the sheets into the dryer. Just as I was about to push the start button someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth. Someone else tied a bandana around my eyes. I bit at the hand over my mouth, and tried kicking all around, hopefully I could hit something. I did, the dryer. The worst pain caught my foot and I was momentarily stunned, I thought I heard a chuckle. Before I could continue my attack on our appliances someone picked up my legs and tied them at the ankles! _Oh crap_. Someone wrapped their arms around me from the front so the person behind me could tie my wrists behind my back. _Well, happy birthday Bella, _I thought as I was pushed into a car.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the Characters

(SURPRISE PARTY)

Thankfully, my captors didn't gag me, so I was free to yell and scream. Not that it did me any good, and after about 5 minutes when I realized it was pointless, I decided I would try to reason.

"Look," I began. "My dad is the chief of police." No response. I tried again. "He has a gun!" Laughter. Oh. No. They. Didn't. "OK, that's it, when I'm free of these ties, well, you just don't wanna know what I'm a do." _Oh yeah Bell, that told em. _I thought. _Fine._ "Would you at least talk! Where are you taking me? Why are you taking me? Who are you?" Nothing.

Finally the car stopped. _OK, here's my chance. To what? To hop away, I'd have trouble running as clumsy as I am, I wouldn't have a chance hopping. OO maybe I can fall on one of them! Right, Chill with the stupid ideas Bella, we need something that will help!_ Stupid inner voice!

The door opened. I was sitting with my back to it, my knees drew up and my feet on the seat. Apparently I wasn't thinking clearly, because I pushed back with my feet against my captor. It worked, he fell, but so did I, and I couldn't get up. "Well that's gonna leave a bruise." I mumbled. OK, now I definitely heard laughter.

Someone pulled me up and carried me bridal style up some steps. I heard a door creak. They stood me up and whispered, "I'll untie you if you promise not to fight."

"Fine."

"You have to promise Bella." they whispered. "and mean it, I'll know if you're lying."

"OK, OK, I promise." I felt someone loosing the ropes on my ankles and wrists, they were still holding me tight from behind though.

"Blindfold please." I asked sweetly. More laughter, I couldn't believe it, I was tired of being the butt of someones sick joke. I felt hands at the back of my head, the blindfold fell off. I couldn't believe it!

"SURPRISE!" I was standing in Jake's house, in front of a room full of people throwing me a party, no wonder Jake let it slip if he had this planned. My face burned, I turned to see Jake grinning in my face, I smacked him on the back of the head. "You idiot!" I turned back to the laughing crowd, "thanks everyone!!"

Charlie walked over to me, "So, whaddya think?"

"You were in on this the whole time?"

"Well, yeah, we knew Jake told you and we wanted you to be a little surprised." At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

"Hey Bells," Jake called, "how bout you tell Charlie how you threatened us."

"Shut up Jake."

"Aw, come on you cant be mad at me."

"Sure I can. You KIDNAPPED me. Dad I wanna press charges!"

"Bells, you can't be serious. I mean, come on, we were just messing around." Jacob was actually starting to get nervous! I laughed!

"Relax Jake, I'm kidding, I'd say were almost even now."

"OO I'm scared."

"OK, stop hogging the birthday girl!" Billy, Jacobs dad wheeled over to me in his chair. "Gimme a hug." I leaned down to give him a hug.

"I blame you too Billy." I said laughing.

"That's OK, it was worth the look on your face! Happy Birthday Bella."

"Thank you." The rest of the day went pretty much the same. We ate grilled burgers and chips and later on had a Strawberry cake and chocolate ice cream, yum!

"OK Bells," my dad said after the guests had gone, it was almost 11 already. "I think we should head home. You gotta go shopping for school stuff tomorrow, less than 2 weeks before your first day."

"Great Dad, ruin my day."

"Look on the bright side Bells," Jake said, "At least you've only got an hour before the day is over."

"HA HA Jacob." I walked over and hugged him and Billy. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." I waited by the door while Charlie and Billy made plans to get up with Harry Clearwater tomorrow and go fishing, for real this time, not like today's fishing trip, which turned out to be a party.

I ran to the truck and hopped in the drivers side. "What're you doing Bells!" Charlie called.

"Whats it look like? I'm driving! No complaints, you knew I was gonna get kidnapped and let it happen!" I called sticking my tongue out at him, I knew it was childish but I was just in such a good mood! Charlie got into the truck grumbling the whole time. I just turned the radio on belted out the songs playing, grinning the whole way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Characters

(REVENGE/SHOPPING)

I woke up at 7, showered, dressed, and went to the early service at church. I was home by 9:30, changed clothes and headed to La Push. Scaring Jacob with a kidnapping charge wasn't enough for what he put me through, he was going school shopping with me today. _MUA-HA-HA-HA. OK, enough evil laugh_ I thought. What was even better was the fact that it was only 10 in the morning, and since it's a Sunday, I know Jacob is still in bed. We should be even after today. I called ahead to let Billy know I was on my way. He said he would unlock the door and to just go on up.

When I got to the house I opened the door very quietly making sure it didn't make a noise. With a smile and wave for Billy, who was chuckling in the kitchen, I crept up the stairs. Jake's door was cracked, I could hear him snoring. This was great! I walked in the room and pulled the covers off of Jake, that however, didn't seem to bother him too much, he rolled over on his stomach, still snoring. So, I started jumping on his bed. Yeah, not such a good idea. Not only did it not scare him, he tackled me. In his sleep. Maybe I should have thought this through some more. I got up and leaned down next to him, trying to shake him awake, that didn't work either. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me down on the bed.

"Jacob!" I yelled. I wiggled and pushed and he never moved. Finally after what felt like an eternity, which was only about 5 minutes, he opened his eyes. He actually had the nerve to SMILE at me! I glared daggers at him.

"Hey Bells!" he said, "sweet of you to come by, what was your plan, crawl into my bed and try and have your way with me while I'm asleep?"

"No. Jackass, I was trying to wake you up! Next time I'll just dump water on your head." He laughed at me.

"Sure Bells, of course that's it."

"UGH! Get up and brush your teeth Jacob, you have morning breath." I said, he gave me a mock look of hurt. I started to push up to get off the bed when his arms tightened around me. "Seriously Jake, get up, we gotta go shopping. You have to come with me today, its your punishment for trying to kidnap me."

"You know Bella, I can think of something much better to do right now."

"Jacob, get your mind out of the gutter! And stop breathing in my face, ugh, its worse than dog breath." I said waving my hand in front of my face to remove the 'smell.'

"Bella, I'm hurt." He said moving my hand away from my face, "and just for that..." he trailed off. He put a hand on each side of my face.

"Jacob." I started.

"Shhhh, Bells, don't speak." He leaned in, I tried to pull away. He puckered his lips, I pulled mine into my mouth so he couldn't get to them. And then he did it. He kissed me, smack dab in the middle of my forehead.

"Funny Jacob, really funny, and mature." I said.

"Oh, come on Bells, no offense or anything, but I love you too much, kissing you would be like kissing my sister. I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to put those ideas of me like that out of your mind."

I laughed, "sure thing Jake, I'll work on that. Meanwhile, please get ready, I would like to get all my shopping done today."

"Fine, I'm going, but geez, did you have to come so early!"

I walked down to the kitchen to sit with Billy while Jake was getting ready to leave. "You knew he wouldn't get up didn't you?" I accused Billy.

He laughed, "Yep."

"Thanks for the warning. Hey, want me to fix you something to eat while I'm here?"

"You know I wont turn down free cooking!" I laughed and started looking through the fridge and cabinets. Hmm. It was too late for breakfast, so I fixed a chicken and broccoli casserole. He could always refrigerate what didn't get eat and warm it up later. Good thing Jake took so long to get ready.

When he finally came down it was close noon. "Wow, you know you take longer to get ready than I do?" I asked.

"Gotta look good, never know who you might run into."

"You are extremely sure of yourself for a 16 year old"

"What can I say, when you got it, you got it."

*********** ******* ***********

Jacob POV

I think we went to a million stores today. Ordinarily Bella isn't a shopper, but I think she was enjoying it today because I wasn't. So evil. First we started out looking for a book bag, we were in Walmart, and I like walmart. How bad could it be right? Bad. See, when I buy a new book bag, I go in and pick up a bag, most of the time the first one I see that isn't pink or purple, or covered in flowers. Anyway, I pick up the first one and buy it, Bella would too. The real Bella. The 'normal' Bella, but not this evil shopping Bella, no, she had to pick up every bag and open every zipper and look in every pocket, and whaddya know an hour and a half later we ended up with the FIRST bag she picked up. Evil.

Next comes the paper, books, pens, that kind of thing. That wasn't as bad, you can only choose from so many types of paper, thank God they didn't have different scents and colors to choose from. Took us about an hour there.

Then she had to shop for clothes! Talk about a nightmare. We went to the mall, or as I will from now and forevermore refer to it as Hell. Who knew there were so many different types of clothing stores! Stores for shirts, stores for pants, stores for shoes, well, I knew that, stores for, um, under things. Yes, I had to go in one of those. Before we got to that one she actually made me hold her purse!

"Please Jakey," she said all sweet, "I don't have a cart here and I need to try on clothes." Yeah, wouldn't you know that after we left I find out there are hooks on the inside of the door!

It gets better, oh it gets much better. I had to help her look at undies! ME! Big, Bad, Jacob from the Rez helping Bella pick out her underwear. Never needed help before now. So, there I'm standing by the underwear bin, trying to be invisible when Bella goes, "Oh Jake look!" and proceeded to hold up different pairs and gushes when she finds matching bras. I swear I think I saw some old ladies pointing and snickering. If I didn't have such a nice brown completion what with being Quileute and all, everyone would have seen me visibly blushing.

Please, someone, just take me home!!!!

BELLA POV

Shopping was horrible, but I had to make Jake pay. I took my time in walmart getting a bag and classroom supplies. It just wasn't enough making him wait on me I wanted him to be embarrassed.

I took him to every store in the mall I think, I'm never going back to that place! I made him hold my purse. It was soo funny, I mean who doesn't know there are hooks on the door! That was good, but not enough. We walked down the mall and I was plotting ways to get him. That's when I saw it. A Victoria Secret knock-off store. And here we go! I have to hand it to him, he held up really well. I finally decided to have mercy on him and go home, plus I was ready to get home and crash!

I dropped Jake off around 11pm, at least he didn't have to be up early in the morning. I called Jake after I got my bags in to let him know I made it home OK, I got his voice mail

_Hey, this is Jacob..._he changed it, hm, he sounds sad..._I am currently unavailable to answer the phone. Leave a message and I'll call you back, but not you Bella, love you lots, but after today, I think I need some time before I'm able to face you again, I'll call you in a couple days. BEEP._

I couldn't help it, I laughed, I really didn't mean for the voice mail to pick it up, but it did, I didn't think to hang up. When I finally calmed down I left my message. "Jake, I made it home OK, I'll talk to you soon. LOVE YOU!!!!!" With a smile on my face, I showered and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Twilight or the Characters

A/N I was going to wait until tomorrow to post any more, but I got a really good response, so here you go: an new Chappie!!! And thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed/alerted/favorited.

(SCHOOL IS IN SESSION)

The next week and a half went by way too fast. I dread the beginning of school, not so bad once you get in a routine, but that takes a few days. Jacob did come around and start talking to me again. Only took him 2 days. We spent a couple days down at the beach, that was safe enough territory, plus he wouldn't go near my truck, I guess he thought I would take him shopping again. Not an experience I want to repeat, he has nothing to worry about.

I woke up early on the first day of school, I'd spent the night before organizing my book bag, and picking out my outfit. I grabbed a pop tart for breakfast and headed out to school early, the parking lot was nearly empty when I got there. Only two other cars in the lot. One was Mikes suburban, the other was a black Hummer. Hm, someone hit the lottery over the summer, that car was way to expensive for even the richest person in Forks. Oh well.

I went to the office to see the post list of homerooms. Mine was Mr. Blade. I scanned the names of the other people in my class, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela, Ben, and Mike, OK, not so bad. I headed out in search for Mike since I knew he was here. And of course, I found him in the cafeteria.

"Hey Mike!" I called.

He turned from the snack machine, "hey Bells, just stocking up on snacks for class."

"I checked the list already, we're in the same homeroom."

"Great!" You could always count on Mike to be enthusiastic. "So have you seen the new kids?"

"Nope, didn't know there were any, hope they are about to graduate though, I don't imagine they'll want to spend the next 4 years in Forks."

"Funny. Nah, there's 5 of em. Two boys in the senior and 2 girls and 1 guy in our class."

"Wow, that many huh? Triplets and twins?"

"No, adopted. The new doctor and his wife, you did know we had a new doctor right?"

"Ha ha, yes Mike, I knew that."

"Just checking. Hey look, there's Ben and Angela." Mike waved them over.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Angela asked.

"Great." Mike answered, "and apparently so was yours." He said indicating the arm Ben had slipped around Angela.

"Yep. Me and Angela ran into each other at the mall one day and hung out, and then we kinda started dating." It was nearing 8:00 and more students were coming in and walking around.

"Come on guys, lets get to class so we can get seats in the back." I said. We walked to homeroom making small talk. I was hearing a lot about these new kids. Maybe one of them would be in our homeroom. We were the first ones in class this morning, which meant we got our pick of seats, right in the back.

After everyone was in class (no new kids) Mr. Blade came in and handed out our schedules. 1-Home Room, 2-Spanish, 3-Biology, Lunch, 4-History, 5-English, 6-Choir, 7-Math. We exchanged schedules, well, at least, I had at least one of them in every class, and we all had lunch at the same time. Jessica and Lauren came over to compare schedules, the bell rang. Saved. It's not that I don't like them, but either one of them would sell you out for next to nothing.

"Vaminos, Angela, Spanish awaits." I said, she quickly kissed Ben on the cheek, waved and followed me out the room.

"Wow, you and Ben, it's really, cute. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Bella, I really think we click."

"That's wonderful Ange..Oh sorry," I said. I had just bumped into another student, that's what I get for not looking where I'm walking. I turned around to see the person I had just ran into, they just kept on walking, the back of their head looked really familiar After a quick stop by out lockers we walked into the classroom just before the bell rang. And then I knew why that person looked so familiar, Tinkerbell was sitting in the back of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight...:(

(GHOSTS FROM THE PAST)

_Tinkerbell was sitting in the back of the room._

I froze. Literally, I could not move. Angela poked me, "Bella? Hello? It's the first class of the first day of school, too early to be zoned. Whats up, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"What? Um, no, I uh just couldn't remember if I turned the stove off this morning, but I'm pretty sure I did." I lied.

"OK Bells, well guess we can't sit together in this class, most of the seats were taken while you were spaced."

"Oh, um, that's OK, I need to pay attention in here anyway, I'll uh, I'll just go sit over there at the back." I said, and pointed to the empty chair next to her._ This isn't possible_ I thought on the way to the seat._ There is no way this is her, that was 10 years ago, she'd be close 30 by now, not sitting in my high school spanish class. _But it was her.I had never seen eyes that color on anyone but them, I knew it was her, no matter how much I did or didn't want to believe it, she was one of the new students. I didn't have to do the math, I knew. There were 5 new students, if she was one of them, that meant the rest of them were here too. That meant HE was here too, and I definitely wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I sat down in the seat next to her. "It's OK Bella." she said, "it's me."

_WHAT? _"Excuse me? I don't know you."

"Yes you do, I know you remember. And that you knew who I was as soon as you walked in the door. It's OK. We came because of you."

_BACK IT UP. Because of me! This must be a dream. Yeah, that's it, a really vivid, freakishly real dream._

She giggled, "It's real Bella, would you like me to pinch you to prove it?"

OK_, that was odd. _"What are you? A mind reader?"

"Nope, you're face is just easy to read."

"How do you know me?"

"I remember you too. The curious little girl at the airport that day ten years ago. Feels longer to him though, after he found out."

"I'm sorry, who? What?"

"Miss Swan." Ms. Ortega said, "stop talking por favor. It is time to begin class. Today we will be learning names for family." I could feel my face turn red.

"Sorry Ms. Ortega." Tinkerbell was giggling. I looked down at my desk and there was a piece of pink paper folded over, _sorry for getting you in trouble. we'll talk later, everyone is just dying to see you again. -Alice_

Alice, not Tinkerbell, that might take some getting use to. I was too impatient. I unfolded the note again and wrote OK_, Alice, what exactly are you talking about? why do you all want to see me and ten years feels like longer to who? _I passed the note back over to her. I already knew though, she was talking about him. The stranger with the odd colored eyes that haunted my dreams for the past ten years. I was going to see him again. I wasn't possible, but it was happening. I was scared, excited, nervous. What if they don't like me, what if HE doesn't like me? What if they have the wrong person? OK, so I knew they didn't have the wrong person, if they did that would be one freaky coincidence. The paper was back on my desk. I unfolded to see what she said. _Bella, I know this is a shock for you, but just trust me when I say all your questions will be answered and everything will work out fine. We'll talk at lunch, You will sit with us. -Alice. p.s. its 'abuela'_

_Abuela? what the heck?_ "Bella." Ms. Ortega's voice pulled me out of my trance, "would you answer the question please, the spanish word for grandmother."

"Abuela?" I answered.

Ms. Ortega smiled, "Very good."

I glanced at Alice, she just grinned. I slid back in my seat at the sight of her teeth, she grinned even bigger.

"OK class, since it is the first day of school, I'm not going to give any homework out tonight." Ms. Ortega said. "You have about 5 minutes before the bell rings, if you'd like to talk and get your things ready for your next class."

Immediately I turned to Alice. "So tell me something."

"What would you like to know?"

"Don't be cute, you know what I'm talking about."

"Bella, this would be better to talk about with all of us at the same time. You have free period next right?"

I snorted, "What did you do? Search the files and steal my schedule?"

"No Bella, I'd never do that." The bell rang then. I picked up my books and started to leave. I heard Alice call from behind me, "Say 'hey' to Edward for me." _Who?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight...but I would like to own Emmett..or Jasper

A/N: OOC for Emmett. This applies to more than just this chapter. He is still his usually goofy self, but the story calls for him to be more serious than usual at times.

And again, thanks to all Readers and Reviewers!!

(THE PAST TEN YEARS)

Emmett POV

We were in Oregon, at the airport, getting ready to move. Again. This time we were headed to Alaska. Edward, Jasper, Rose and myself went hunting that morning, Alice, Carlise, and Esme were at the airport waiting for us when we got there. They were easy to spot walking through the crowded room, I mean come on, how many other vampires would be there? I felt someone staring at us as we crossed the room. I don't know if you would call it a gift or not, I can't see the future like Alice, or read minds like Edward, or control others emotions like Jasper, but I'm really in tune with my vampire senses. I quickly looked around to see who it was, I didn't smell any other vampires. OK, it was just some kid. Fascinated with our beauty, I'm sure.

We reached the others and Alice spaced. Vision. Apparently none of the others realized she had one, because no one asked about it. OK, I'll ask. "What was it Alice?"

She grinned, whispered and pointed in the direction of the little girl I had noticed was staring at us earlier. She told me her vision was one of me and the little girl when she wasn't little anymore. Apparently she was who I was meant to be with. Well my family would be happy about that, 70 years as a vampire and I hadn't found a mate, they were worried. I wouldn't complain either if I had one, it's not easy watching them everyday together, Rose and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Carlise and Esme. Then me, the lone Emmett. I saw the little girl was still staring at us, Alice and I both smiled at her, she smiled back a little too, then I just couldn't help myself, I waved. She blushed and turned her head. I knew then Alice was right. I mean she was just a child now, but I knew I'd wait for her. I watched her until she left, talking to her mom and dad. I saw her start to turn her head so I quickly turned away so as not to be caught staring at a child, even one as cute as her. She looked for a second then turned and left. I knew Alice would tell me when we'd meet again, it wouldn't seem too long to her because she doesn't know what the future holds.

"Alice, when will I see her again?"

"Ten years Emmett. She'll be a beautiful young woman then."

The countdown begins.

I pumped her for information over the years asking her to look for Bella, see if she was happy. If she was dating anyone. Alice may have had a vision, but that doesn't mean that Bella wouldn't find someone and change our future together. That never happened, and for that I am extremely glad.

Looking back, this was the longest ten years I'd ever lived.

After we settled in our new home, we told them about the little girl. Edward knew I'm sure, he can't help but hear your thoughts, and I did a lot of thinking, but I also asked him not to say anything yet or ask any questions. Esme, my 'mother' was ecstatic that I would have a mate, Carlise, my 'father' was more worried about the fact she was a human. "Emmett," he had said, "are you sure you want a relationship with a human? What if you lose control? And even if you don't there is no guarantee that she will want this type of life, will you be able to watch her grow old, to maybe find someone else a few years down the road someone who can give her things you can't, or if she does stay to watch her die, then live without her. I'm not trying to discourage you, I just want you to think about this."

"Well, it's not like he doesn't have time to think." Rosalie chimed in. Out of everyone in my family, she was the least happy about this. She didn't want us to be in a situation where things might turn bad and we end up exposed. She was also jealous of humans, they had a life, so to speak.

Exactly one year before we were to return to Forks, we had another family meeting. Carlise wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing. By that time, there was nothing that could have stopped me from going to Bella. Everyone eventually warmed up to the idea, even Rose, she may have been vain and very self-centered, but she knew how it felt to be in love, she had Edward, and she wouldn't deny me my chance at happiness.

We arrived in Forks on July 27th. According to Alice today was Bella's birthday. I wanted so badly to go and see her, but I had waited this long, a couple more weeks wouldn't hurt. I did however run and stop in the woods behind her house, it might not have been the best time to talk to her, but it couldn't hurt for me to just try to catch a glimpse right?

I sat there for the longest time, I could hear her singing in the house and every once in a while I would see her walk by a window. I was about to go back to the house when a car pulled up and 2 men got out. I watched as they let themselves in, and minutes later let themselves back out, with Bella tied at the hands and feet and put her in the car. I was about to go after them, I was out of the woods and almost to the house when Alice and Jasper came running up. I stopped. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were here, I had a vision of Bella cleaning and singing and then all of a sudden it left. I couldn't see her, so I had Jasper come with me to see what was going on."

"Someone took her! I just started running for them when I saw you two. Now you can come with me or you can go home, but I'm going to find Bella, they might hurt her."

"Wait."

"Why?"

"Just let me see if I can see her again, it wouldn't do for you to see her before it's time." Jasper and I watched as Alice's eyes glazed over, after a minute, she smiled and looked at me.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes." She barely had the word out of her mouth before I was asking where she was. "Well, I don't know right now."

"You don't...OK, I'm going looking."

"Emmett don't. She will be fine, I see her at school with us on the first day."

"Alice, are you sure. I've waited this long and I know I only have a couple more weeks, but if something were to happen to her before I even get a chance to meet her, I'll just go crazy."

"I promise Emmett."

I sighed, "OK, we'll play it your way."

Those last two weeks felt like the ten years all over again. Finally, the first day of school was here, now I only had to wait til Lunch. Alice told me she had 2nd period with Bella and that she would 'prepare' her, whatever that meant. I was sitting at the table, nervous as all get out, when she walked in the doors. As angry as she could be. _UH-OH._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

(SO WE MEET AGAIN)

Bella POV

_"Say 'hey' to Edward for me."_

_Who? Must be another one of THEM._ I thought as I walked to biology. _Yep. I was right._ I knew it the second I walked in the door, there he sat, light brown hair and golden eyes, Edward. From the way he smiled at me, I knew he knew who I was, he pointed to the seat next to him. I seriously thought about ignoring him and going to sit with Jessica, but I knew I couldn't avoid them forever. Reluctantly I walked over and sat down next to him. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella, but I'm gonna guess you already knew that." I said. He laughed, he had a nice laugh.

"Nice to finally meet you Bella. You know, you smell nice."

"Um, thanks?" I said as my cheeks warmed. He laughed again. I must have missed the memo that it was 'laugh at Bella day'. "Oh, um, Alice said 'hey.'" I told him, he laughed harder. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Well, you should be."

"Don't worry Bella, we'll explain everything soon and then you won't have to feel so left out of out little jokes." I wasn't sure if he was calling me a joke or not, but I wasn't happy, before I could tell him so the teacher came in. Mr. Gage. He was young, fresh out of college, and wanted to be a 'cool' teacher, so instead of working, we got to watch some video about global warming. I slid my chair to the far end of the table so I wasn't right next to him while the video played. Halfway through I heard him whisper, "would you like me to walk you to lunch?"

"No. Thank you." More laughter, hopefully I would calm down before the mysterious meeting at lunch. Or not. As we were walking out after the bell rang, Edward came over and put his arm around my shoulders as Mike walked by. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"I didn't want your 'friend' there," he said pointing to Mike, "trying to steal you away." I didn't answer. I removed his arm and stalked over to the cafeteria. I was too mad to even eat. When I walked in there in the center table sat the rest of _them._ Alice jumped up and waved me over. I started to walk by and go sit with my friends but before I knew it she was there, putting her arm through mine like we'd known each other forever steering me towards their table. Edward was already sitting. Alice took it upon herself to introduce me to them all.

"This," she said, pointing to the most beautiful girl in the school, "is Rosalie Hale, she's with Edward, you've met him already. This is Jasper, Rose's brother and my boyfriend." they both smiled and said polite 'hello's'. I knew who was next, him. Now I was nervous along with mad. Before she continued Jasper stood up and held out his hand, "May I?" he asked reaching for my hand. I hesitated for a second. He smiled, "It's OK Bella." I held out my hand, all of a sudden, I felt calm and at ease. I looked at Jasper and he just smiled and released my hand. Still calm. How odd. Alice took the had he had just released. "Bella" she said, "I'd like for you to meet my brother, Emmett."

"Hello." I said blushing. He inhaled deeply.

"So," he said, "we meet again." Why did that sound so menacing? I looked back at Alice. She pointed to the chair by Emmett, I sat, she pushed a lunch tray in front of me. "You eat, we'll talk." I didn't realize I was hungry.

Emmett started talking. "What we are about to tell you may sound strange, and you might not believe it, but we aren't lying to you. After we are finished talking you can decide if you want to leave, if you do, then," he stopped, "I promise, we won't bother you anymore." _Great, _I thought, _Now I'm nervous again._ Jasper reached over and laid a hand on my arm, I was calm again. I looked at him, but he didn't say anything. I looked back at Emmett, he was watching me very intently.

"Well?" I asked.

"We," he said indicating everyone at the table, "are vampires." Finally! Now it was my turn to laugh at someone else!

"Yeah, right." I said.

"No, Bella, really we are."

"Then how are you out in the daytime?"

"We can go outside as long as it isn't sunny."

"What happens if it's sunny?"

"We sparkle."

I laughed, "OK, sure."_ Somebody bring on the straight jacket._ "Vampires, guess you think this is like a 5 star restaurant here huh?"

I think all of their jaws dropped. No one said anything. All of a sudden Emmett busted out with the biggest, loudest laugh I had ever heard. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at us. The rest soon started laughing. "Wow!" Emmett said, "we tell you we are vampires and you make jokes, you are really taking this better than I ever imagined. Probably better than Alice imagined."

"That's because she thinks she losing her mind." Alice said, "She doesn't believe us."

"Of course I don't believe you."

"Bella.." Emmett started.

"Save it for later Em, bells about to ring." Edward said.

"Come on Bella, I'll walk you to class." Jasper said, "I've got history next too."

"Did you guys freaking memorize my schedule?" I asked getting angry again.

"Something like that." Emmett muttered as they all walked out of the cafeteria.

Jasper took my arm and started walking toward history. "How do you do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"You know, no matter how mad, or nervous, I am, every time you touch me I calm down."

"It's my talent."

"Oh, must be a vampire thing."

"Not exactly. See, I can control the emotions of others around me, I don't have to be touching you to do it, it's just stronger that way. Alice sees the future. That's why we are here now, she's known for years..um, and Edward, Edward can read peoples minds."

"Guess that's how y'all knew I didn't believe you at lunch huh?"

"No, if you'll recall that was Alice. She knew what your reaction would be."

"Oh right gotcha. She 'saw' it. Makes sense"

"We aren't lying Bella, come on, let's get a seat in the back." I should have said no, just gone on to another seat, this insanity had gone on long enough. But did I? Nope, I just followed him right to the back of the classroom and sat in the seat next to his. _Really Bella, get smart already. _"Look Bella, I know you still don't believe us. Come by the house after school."

"Yeah right, will I be the appetizer, the main course, or dessert? Would you like me to bring some friends? O negative? B positive maybe? What's your preference?"

"Funny Bella, really mature."

"Right, and making up vampire stories is mature?"

"Just come on to the house, we aren't going to eat you. Promise. Please?"

I could have said no, until I looked at him, I don't know why or how but I found myself looking into those golden eyes, agreeing to go over to a house full of people who claimed to be vampires.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Such a shame....

(INTO THE LIONS DEN)

I don't know how they did it, but there was one of them in every class with me except for home room. Alice in spanish, Edward in biology, Jasper in history, Rose in English, Emmett in choir, and Edward and Alice both in math. That just made it all too perfect for them to drag me to their car after school ended. "Excuse me," I said, "I have a truck ya know, I can drive myself."

"Well, you can call it a truck if you want, that's questionable, but if we did let you drive yourself, you wouldn't go to our house, you would go home."

"This is kidnapping! I've already been kidnapped once in the past month, I don't want to go for twice."

"Let her go." Emmett spoke up. I looked up at him, he really was just as beautiful today as he was ten years ago. Curly dark hair, golden eyes, wait, are they lighter now? You could tell he would have dimples if he smiled, and he may be crazy, but he was a built crazy, I'm sure every girl in school today has checked him out at least once. Whoa, maybe I was the crazy one, for not wanting to go with them. "Earth to Bella." Emmett said.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I'm sorry what?"

He smiled at me, yep, there were the dimples, and what a smile it was. "I said, it's OK, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Wha...oh, um, OK"

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you around school." He turned away, his shoulders slumped just slightly.

"No, I mean OK, thank you for not making me, but if it's OK, I'd still like to come over. Just let me take my own truck."

He turned back around and unleashed the full power of his smile on me, I didn't back away as I had with Alice this morning, instead I felt drawn to him. "Where do you keep going Bella?" he asked waving his hand in front of my face, clearly amused.

I blushed, why does my brain keep turning to jelly around him? "Oh, um, nowhere, I, uh, I just don't know where you live." that sounded reasonable enough right?

"Would you like for me to drive you? In your truck of course."

"OK, that sounds fine." I said. Emmett turned and tossed the keys at Jasper, take care of my baby please.

So, the Hummer was Emmett's. Makes sense, big man, big car. We walked over to my truck, I pulled the keys out and handed them to Emmett, he opened my door for me. After we were both in and buckled up, Emmett said he didn't need a seat belt, I told him quite simply that his family had left, either he put on a seat belt in MY truck, or he could walk home. He seemed to get a kick out of that, but complied anyway. I debated for all of two minutes how to approach the topic I wanted to discuss, and decided it would be better to just be direct.

"Want to tell me the truth now?"

He sighed, "Bella, we were telling you the truth. Think about it, you know we are. I know you remember that day in Oregon. None of us have changed in ten years, you stared enough to remember our faces." He was teasing me now. I felt my face flush. He inhaled, "you smell really good you know."

"That's twice today I've been told that. Wait, does that mean you like my perfume, or that I smell good enough to eat?"

He laughed, "Well, I guess you could say you smell good enough to eat. But don't worry, we won't eat you. Geez Bella, don't believe in running the speed limit in this clunker do you?"

"Hey, this is a good truck, I love my truck. Don't pick on it, it's old enough to be your trucks grandfather, respect your elders!"

EMMETT POV

I was shocked! She agreed, without force to come to the house. What I wouldn't give at this time to be able to read minds! Wheres a power switcher when you need one? I tossed my keys to Jasper, "take care of my baby." I said, and walked with Bella over to her truck. I opened her door for her and walked at human speed over to the drivers side, before we could leave she told me either I put on a seat belt or I could walk home. Little Bella, facing down a vampire. She knows its true, she just doesn't want to believe it.

She broke the silence, "Want to tell me the truth?"

Didn't think she'd take long to ask. "Bella, we were telling you the truth. Think about it, you knew we are. I know you remember that day in Oregon. None of us have changed in ten years, you stared enough to remember our faces." She blushed, I loved that, blood pooling right under the skin of her face, she looked beautiful, and smelled even better. I was amazed at how easy it was to control my thirst around her. I couldn't help myself, "you smell really good you know."

"That's twice today I've been told that. Wait, does that mean you like my perfume, or that I smell good enough to eat?"

Joking with a vampire about being eaten, it was too much, I laughed. "Well, I guess you could say you smell good enough to eat. But don't worry, we won't eat you. Geez Bella, don't believe in running the speed limit in this clunker do you?"

"Hey, this is a good truck, I love my truck. Don't pick on it, it's old enough to be your rucks grandfather, respect your elders!" She teased, at least she was comfortable around me, that was good.

"So, why won't you eat me?"

"Don't sound so sad about it." I laughed. "It's because we are all vegetarians, at least that's what we call ourselves, we only drink the blood of animals. It doesn't fill us as much as human blood, but it keeps the burn down enough we can live among humans."

"I'm sorry Emmett, I really am, but I'm finding this all a little hard to believe."

"I'll prove it to you, just as soon as we get to the house." I turned up the lane that led to the house. She was relaxed at least, and not nervous in the closed up in the cab of the truck with me. I haven't seen her shy away from us once, which was odd, most of the time humans instinctively stayed away from us. I stopped the truck and turned to Bella. "Ready? We're here."

BELLA POV

Emmett was really nice, and I was really comfortable riding in the truck with him. I was trying to figure out how he was going to prove to me he was a vampire. He was right, I think I really do know the truth, that they are, but something in my mind just wants to deny it. I hope he wasn't planning on eating an animal in front of me. "Ready?" he asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "We're here."

I looked up, standing in front of me was not a house, but a glass mansion. _Oh boy, _I though. _Into the Lions Den. Here we go._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I ...*sniffle*...don't....*sniffle*...own....*sniffle*...Twilight....Does anyone have a tissue?

(SO MAYBE YOU ARE A VAMPIRE)

"Wanna come for a walk with me before we go in?" Emmett asked.

"Is this how you are gonna prove to me you're a vampire?"

"Yes."

"You aren't like, going to eat an animal in front of me, are you?"

"No. If I ever hunted in front of you it would be too easy for me to lose control and attack you."

_Yikes, not something I want to see then. _"Good to know. OK, let's walk."

He got out, and ran over to my side of the truck to open the door for me. As soon as I was out of the truck I was on his back and flying through the air. OK, so maybe this was a little un-human like. "Emmett! STOP!" I screamed. He stopped, immediately, if I hadn't been holding on to him so tightly I think I would have flown over his head and into a tree, instead I slammed into his back. "What the heck was that!"

"That, Bella," he said as if he were talking to a child, "would be called running."

"No Emmett, I know what running is. That was NOT running, that was more like flying!"

"Vampire."

Emmett POV

Bella agreed to go for a walk with me before going inside the house. Of course, me being ever the gentleman, coupled with the fact that I was pretty sure I was going to scare the crap out of her, I ran a little faster than human speed, to her side of the truck and opened the door. As soon as she was out of the truck and on her feet I swung her around onto my back and took off. Maybe I was showing off just a little, I knew I wasn't going to hit anything, but she didn't. If I was human I'm pretty sure I'd pass out from the grip she had around my neck.

"Emmett! STOP!" I laughed, _your wish, my command._ I stopped in my tracks. I heard her whoosh of breath from the impact of hitting my back. _Oops._ Apparently she was to mad to feel it. "What the heck was that!"

Oh dear, maybe I did go to fast. "That, Bella," I said slowly, "would be called running." I pronounced the last word very slowly.

"No Emmett, I know what running is. That was NOT running, that was more like flying!"

What could I say, oh, I know. "Vampire."

"I think I'm ready to go back now."

"Sure climb on." I turned around so she could hop on my back.

"Um, no. We are going to walk back, I'm not getting on your back again."

"It'll be a long walk."

"It took us less than 2 minutes to get here, it can't possibly be that far."

"Bells, we're about 6 miles from the house. " I watched her reaction, and I can honestly say she did something I'd never expect to see someone her age do. She closed her mouth into a tight line, folded her arms across her chest, and stomped, yes, stomped over to a fallen tree and sat down. I tried not to laugh, I really did, but seeing a 17 year old stomp and pout like a 2 year old who just got told no was absolutely the funniest thing I had ever seen. I laughed, she glared, and the harder she glared the harder I laughed.

"Come on Bella, I promise I wont hit a tree. I have super senses" I said fisting my hands on my hips like superman. She smiled, just a little, but it was there. "Come on, I'll give you a cookie. You like cookies right? That's what they say on TV anyway. I personally think cookies taste probably like what mud would taste like to you."

"I don't want to fly back. What's my other choice?"

"Well, we could walk, you'd get tired though, might even fall down, scrape your hand, bleed...."

"We'll fly." She said walking over to me. I laughed at her, and helped her back up on my back. No sooner that she had locked her hands around my neck we were on our way.

"Close your eyes, might be a little easier." I offered. She didn't say anything so I turned my head, her eyes were closed. Any tighter and they would pop out of the sockets back in her head. "HOLD TIGHT WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" I yelled.

"AAHHHHHHHH." She screamed, and I of course laughed. "You are so dead." she muttered.

"Actually, I think the correct term is UN-dead." Wow, if her eyes could shoot fire, I really would be dead. "We're, uh, we're back." I told her. She slid down my back, caught her balance, held her head up and marched into the house.

Bella POV

I was angry, angry and embarrassed. I slid off his back and marched right up the steps into the house. Rosalie and Edward were watching a movie, Jasper was sitting in the corner holding a guitar looking up at the door. Alice was sitting at a table with the other woman I remembered seeing, putting pictures in a photo album. The other man was missing. "Bella," Jasper spoke, "why are you angry?" I didn't answer. He turned to Edward, "Why is she angry?"

"How should he know? He wasn't there." I snapped.

"He can read minds remember?"

"Right, well here, read this."_ Stupid Vampires! Stupid Flying Vampires!_

"I don't hear you." This apparently was cause for concern. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, the other man I remembered came to the top of the stairs and looked down. "Think of a number." he said.

"OK."_ 1,742,679_

"Nothing." Edward said. "Why can't I hear you? I can hear everyone."

"Apparently not." I answered. About that time Emmett walked in.

"You should feel special Bells, you don't have to worry about Edward being in your head all the time."

"Well, what's wrong with me?"

"Wait, you find out that our family is really a coven of vampires and you think something is wrong with you because Edward can't read your mind?" And they were back to laughing at Bella. Emmett recovered first. "Bella, I'm sorry, let me introduce you to our parents. Esme and Carlise."

Esme came over and gave me a hug, "We've waited a long time for you dear."

Carlise came down and gave me a hug as well, "nice to finally meet you Bella."

"So, Bella, do you believe us now?"

"I'm think I'm starting to." Esme brought over the photo album her and Alice had been working on.

"What's this?"

"One of our many family albums." Esme said. "This one is from the 1950's" She showed me the pictures, the clothes, the dates. They all look exactly the same, I swallowed hard, was I really sitting in a house full of people, no vampires, who even though they lived off of animals, would probably love to sink their teeth into my neck and kill me.

"OK, I said, maybe you are a vampire."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

(WHY ME?)

They were really telling the truth. I was sitting in a house full of vampires. This morning when I left home I had a firm grip on reality, now I felt like I had just stepped into the pages of a horror movie.

"So, Bella," Carlise said, "I'm sure you have a few questions."

"Well, yes. I know I asked some at lunch today, but I really thought you all were just playing, so if I repeat myself, humor me and answer it again please." They all nodded. "OK, let me see, this is one of those situations where you think you'll never be able to stop asking questions when really, you can't think of any to ask." I sighed. "Well, sunlight?"

"It doesn't burn us, but we do look different, which is why we choose to live in cloudy places, it won't look to suspicious if we stay in a lot"

"Right, sparkly vampires. How could I forget. OK, do you sleep in coffins?"

"Nope," Emmett answered this one, "Don't sleep at all."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"OK, um, is it hard for you to be around humans?"

Carlise took this one. "It's different for all of us Bella. You see, I was changed centuries ago, I fought what I had become, I didn't want to kill anyone. One day the thirst became so great, I attacked a deer and realized that I could survive off the blood of animals. Now, as you know I work in a hospital, I am all but immune to the smell of blood."

"Was it that way for all of you?"

"No. It is very difficult for some."

"I've never tasted human blood before either." Rosalie bragged.

"Have any of you?" I looked to Emmett, "have you?"

"Yes." Was all he said.

No one else wanted to say anything about it, so I let that one go. "So, how did you meet?"

"Well, many years after I was changed," Carlise began, "I changed Edward, Esme, Rose and Emmett. All at different times, and only because they would have died had I not changed them."

"What about you and Jasper?" I asked Alice.

"I had a vision of this family, and I had one of me and Jasper, after I met Jasper, we came here. Well, not here here, but here to the Cullen's"

"Wow, OK Why me?"

"What?"

"Why me? Today in Spanish class Alice said, and I quote 'We came because of you.' Why did you come because of me?"

"Well," Emmett began. "You see," He tried again. "The thing is.."

"Spit it out Emmett! Is it that bad? Do you want to kill me? Is that it, you came here to kill me?"

"NO!"

"Then why?"

Esme started, "You see dear, it all started at the airport that day. I'm sure you remember."

"Yes," I said. She didn't need to know how well I remembered.

"Well, we didn't know about you until after we had gotten home. Emmett and Alice decided to keep it a secret. Anyway, after we got home Alice told us she had had a vision, of Emmett and a girl." I think I was starting to see where this was going, and I wasn't too sure how I felt about that. "Apparently Alice noticed you that day looking at us," I started to blush, feeling embarrassed even after all this time. My embarrassment started to fade, I looked over to see Jasper watching me, I smiled a thank you to him. Esme continued, "When she saw you it triggered a vision. One of you and Emmett, together. So we waited until the time was right, and came to find you." Now I was starting to feel a little angry.

"So, you mean to tell me, that ten years ago, when I was 7, Alice had a vision of me all grown up, with Emmett?"

"Pretty much." Emmett mumbled.

"And now what? I'm supposed to just fall head over heels for him now because of something she saw? Do I not have a choice in the matter?" Jasper tried to calm me again. "No Jasper! I want to be able to have my own feelings." He stopped. "Thank you. Well? Is that what you all think?"

"No Bella."

"No what?"

"You aren't expected to just fall head over heels for me because Alice had a vision. I don't want you to feel anything you don't." Emmett said. I looked toward Jasper. "He wouldn't do that. It would make us all happy, but he would never manipulate your emotions to make you think you have feelings for me you don't really have. I wouldn't let him anyway."

"Well thank you for that. So what then? If you don't expect that, then why come?"

"To give you the chance. But in the end it's your decision. If you say, 'yes Emmett', I'll be happy, if you say 'I'd rather be friends', I'll learn to be OK with that, and if you say 'go away Emmett, I don't want to see you', well, I'd do it, even if I didn't want to, if that was what you wanted."

This was getting to be a pretty deep conversation. "Could we maybe go somewhere more private to talk about this? I feel like I'm on display here."

"Sure, I'll drive you back to your house, it's getting late anyway, your dad will be worried if you're much longer."

"How will you get back...never mind, you'll run." I laughed.

Emmett opened the door for me to get into the truck then ran around to the drivers side. "Guess we should continue this now huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, how do you know that you would be happy with me?"

"I've lived a long time Bella. I was turned when I was 20, back in 1937. I had a bit of a rebellious period where I left Carlise and Esme and went off on my own. I was tired of seeing them together, and Ed and Rosie, and then Alice and Jasper. I went off of our vegetarian diet and I didn't care. But after a few years I decided it wasn't the life for me and I came back. It was soon after that that I met you. I could _feel_ you looking at me while I was walking through the airport. I didn't think anything of it until Alice told me about her vision. Then I looked at you, really looked at you, and something just clicked."

"Emmett, it might not click for me. I'm not going to pretend love when I've only just met you."

"I wouldn't want you too. And I would want you to think before you decided about everything you couldn't have with me."

"What do you mean? You have eternity right?"

"Yeah, I could give you eternity. An eternity of days that never end even when the night comes. A family, yeah, but I couldn't give you your own, vampires don't have children. And when you find a home you really love, you can only have it for a few years before people start to question why you never seem to age, and then your real family is out of the question, it would be too dangerous to be around them."

"You don't seem to like the life of a vampire much."

"I don't mind it, but I'd never condemn someone else to such a life unless they were completely sure that's what they wanted."

"So what do you want from me then."

"Just don't count me out yet."

"OK." We pulled up at my house and Emmett ran around and opened the door for me.

"Good night Bella." Emmett said and started to walk away.

"Emmett," I called when he reached the back of the house. He turned and looked, "Save me a seat at lunch tomorrow?"

"You got it." And then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I would love to, I don't own Twilight or the Characters.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or alerted my story!!!

(GETTING TO KNOW YOU)

I was up half an hour earlier than normal this morning, I could only figure it was because I was excited at the idea of seeing them again. I wasn't sure why exactly, I took extra time picking out my clothes for today. Nothing fancy or dressy. I finally settled on an outfit Jacob helped me pick out. It was a thin long sleeve red v-neck sweater, and a long blue jean skirt. I pulled my bangs back in a half pony tail. I was heading down stairs to get some breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute." I called. I hurried down the stairs, Charlie was at work, I couldn't figure who'd be here this early. I peeked through the window before I opened the door, I didn't want another kidnapping surprise. It was Emmett.

"Hey." I said, opening the door. "Um, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking for his siblings.

"I came alone."

"OK Sorry, forgot my manners. You want to come in?"

"Sure." I moved away from the door so he could come in the house and closed it behind him. He stood in the kitchen taking it all in. "Ahem," I cleared my throat.

"Sorry. Lost in thought, I guess. Anyway, I came by to see if you wanted a ride to school."

"What about the everyone else? Didn't you ride together yesterday?"

"Yeah, but we all have our own cars, they just took Edwards."

"Oh, OK, sure, just let me grab my books." I headed for the stairs.

"Take your time, we don't need to leave for another 20 minutes," he said, wandering around the living room. I took my time gathering my school books, but even still it only took me about 5 minutes to get back downstairs to him.

He was sitting on the couch going through an old photo album. I could already feel my cheeks warming up, _oh dear._

"Something wrong?" He asked, without looking up.

"No, why do you say that?"

"I could hear your heart beat speed up."

"You can hear it? Really?" I was intrigued.

He laughed, "Yeah. Super vampire senses They are like 1000 times better than yours."

"Oh." That was the best I could come up with? Oh?

"So, come tell me about these pictures." I went and sat next to him on the couch. He had the photo album that covered ages 8 and 9. Flipping back to the beginning, he pointed to the first picture.

"Well, I was 8, and it was my birthday. In Florida, with my mom and Phil." He pointed to the next picture. "Are you going to do that with every picture?" I asked, "because if so, we're gonna be late for school."

"Nope, got another 10 minutes before we have to leave, but that's OK, we can skip some." He studied each photo carefully before moving on to the next. They went from age 8 and living in sunny Florida with my mom, to age 9 and living in gloomy Forks with my dad. One time he pointed to a picture of me and Emma, asking who she was. I explained that she was my sister, and that even though I loved her dearly, she was part of the reason I came back to Forks. He said that he would have to thank her someday for that, he could never live in Florida. "You're happier here."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your face. See, you smile more here."

Hmm, I'd never noticed that, but he was right. I didn't particularly want to think about that. "Come on big guy," I said taking the putting the album back on the table and taking his hand. "Those 10 minutes are up, and some of us haven't taken these classes before."

He laughed, "I really like you Bella."

I blushed. We walked out to his Hummer and he opened the door for me and helped me up into the seat. "You look really nice, by the way." He said, before he closed the door and immediately opened his own. I don't know if I'd get used to this or not. "You need heat on or something?"

"No, I'm fine."

"OK"

"Emmett, do you remember being human?"

"Some. I remember that my dad died not long before I 'disappeared.' I had my own apartment, but I moved back in with my mom for a while. My sister still lived at home, but she was only 16, they needed a man in the house. She was a sweet girl, and my mom, she was the nicest woman anyone could ever meet. She didn't deserve to lose us both in such a short time. About a month after I moved back in, these men came to the house, said my dad owed them money. I very politely told them that my dad was dead, they wouldn't be getting any money from me, we needed every little bit we had to keep our home, and all. I got a phone call one night, some guy saying he had my sister, and if I didn't come and pay the money dad owed, he'd put her out to make money for him til the debt was paid in full, with interest.

Well, you can guess this didn't sit well with me at all. I went to the house, got all the money I could find and my dads old pistol. If they had hurt her, in any way, they were dead."

I could see that it bothered him to talk about it. "Emmett, it's OK, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

"No, it's OK Anyway, I get there and see my baby sister, sitting in a chair with her head slumped over, a gag in her mouth, hands tied behind the back of the chair. I didn't think. I was a bit of a hot-head anyway. I just went in there with my gun drawn. There were 3 men. I surprised them enough that I was able to shoot one. I don't know if I killed him or not, and I don't care, it was no less than what he deserved." He took another breath. "Before I had a chance to fire on the second one, someone shot me, in the chest, Caroline was unconscious, thankfully, that wasn't something she needed to see. So there I was, laying there bleeding to death. I heard a loud noise, but couldn't find the source of it. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a house with people claiming to be vampires. Edward and Rose had been to see a show that night and came up on my 'confrontation.' Rose was better around blood than Edward so she carried me back to Carlise, while Edward took my unharmed sister home. I couldn't go see them after that. No one ever found my body so they think I ran away. I did read that Caroline married a few years later, he was well off, so he took good care of them both."

"I'm sorry Emmett."

"For what? Bella you didn't do anything." By this time we were at the school, Emmett walked around and opened my door to let me out. I leaned over and hugged him, he seemed startled but returned the hug, a little too tight.

"Emm...ett, c..can't b..b...breathe." He released his hold on me, put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to homeroom. People stared, but I didn't care, they were gonna find something to talk about anyway. When we got to my door, he pushed me in the room, told me he'd see me at lunch and walked away. I really had no idea what I was going to do about Emmett.

"Hey Bella," Jessica came over to me, You two seem pretty chummy, anything going on?"

"No, Jess, we're just friends."

"Sure, Bella, whatever you say, so seen the new kid?"

"Yeah, I've met all 5 of them, yesterday, that was one of them, Emmett."

"No, not them. There's a new guy today, names Mac."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters...But I DO own Mac!! YAY!!!!!!

(SHOCKING)

I liked Jessica, but she was too much of a gossip sometimes, thankfully, the bell rang and we had to sit down and be quiet. About 5 minutes after the tardy bell rang the door opened and in walked the new guy. He was tall, and big, he had curly brown hair and dimples.

"Pssst," Jessica whispered. I looked over to her and raised my eyebrows in a questioning manor. "He looks a lot like your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend Jess." I whispered back, although they did favor, quite a bit. The teacher pointed to the back of the room to the empty seat next to me and he came and sat down.

"Hi." he whispered, "I'm Mac."

I smiled, "Bella." I whispered back. For the next half hour I could feel Mac staring at me, I know my cheeks were red. As I was walking out of class to go to second period I heard him call my name. "Hey, what's your next class?"

"Spanish." I said.

"Me too! Mind if I walk with you. I mean, ya know, it wouldn't be good to show up late to all my classes on my first day here."

"Sure Mac." It turned out that we had every class together except for english and choir. He had band, he plays the drums, and gym.

When we walked into spanish, Alice was already in her chair, she looked up when we walked in, she gasped when she was Mac. I pointed to an unoccupied seat and told him he could sit there. "Aw, I was kinda hoping I could sit next to you."

I smiled, "sorry Mac, I'm on the outside row and Alice sits beside me."

"Sure she wouldn't trade seats?"

I glanced at Alice, saw her eyes narrow. She heard him, of course, if Emmett could hear my heartbeat from across the room, Alice could definitely hear our conversation. For some reason that made me uncomfortable. "I don't think she'd do that, she's new too, we became fast friends, but I don't think she'd be comfortable switching seats yet."

He looked so down. It had to be hard though being new. "Why don't we ask Ben, he sits in front of me."

He smiled, and for a minute I think my heart stopped, it was like looking at Emmett, only Mac's eyes were green to Emmett's topaz. Ben agreed and we sat down just as the teacher was coming into the room.

_Who is that? -A. _There was a note on my desk, I looked over at a very unhappy looking Alice.

_His name is Mac, he's new, I'm the only person he's met so far. -B_

_What's his last name? -A_

_I dunno, all I know is he told me his name was Mac. He kinda looks like Emmett, don't you think? -B_

I never got a response. Eh, oh well. We covered more family members and after 45 endless minutes, the bell finally rang. Alice was up and gone before it was finished ringing good. Mac and I walked to biology. He told me he was from South Carolina. His parents were recently divorced and his mom wanted a change. She got it...Forks is different from anywhere else.

We walked into biology to see Edward, looking just as annoyed at Alice. What was up with these two? "Mac," I said, walking over to my and Edward's table, "this is Edward, my lab partner."

He stuck out his hand, for a minute I didn't think Edward would take it, but he did. "Man, your hands are freezing!" Mac said.

"Yeah, I sat by the air-conditioner last period. Haven't had a chance to warm up yet." He smiled, showing all his teeth.

Mac backed away, "I'll, uh, talk to you after class Bella."

"What was that about? Were you trying to give him a heart attack?!" I said to Edward after Mac was out of ear-shot.

He gave me an innocent look, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You looked ready to bite his head off."

"Oh, well I didn't care for the direction of his thoughts."

"You looked that way as soon as we came in the room."

"Alice warned me of your 'friend'."

"What of him? He's new, you all should be friendly to him, you are new too, remember?"

"Hmm."

Once again, after class, Edward draped his arm over my shoulder and steered me out of the room to the cafeteria. For a group of people who wanted to see me end up with their brother, they weren't doing a very good job of making me want to hang around.

The Cullen's and Hales were all at the table when me and Edward walked in, they all had trays of food, so Edward steered me over to the table without going through line. "You should really let go of her now." Jasper said. "She's pretty angry, and while she might not be able to physically hurt you, it wouldn't do to have her causing a scene." He moved his arm. I walked over to the snack machine, got a bag of popcorn and a yoo-hoo and went and sat down. By myself at an empty table. I know I told Emmett to save me a seat today, and I was really looking forward to lunch, but after this morning, I thought it best if I be away from them for a while, especially since one of them was in each of my classes.

I saw Mac come through line and look around the lunchroom. I called his name and waved him over. He looked grateful. "Hey Bella, thanks." he said sitting down. "Aren't you eating lunch today?"

"Didn't feel like going through line."

"Oh, here," he said sliding his tray toward me, "we can share."

"Thanks Mac."

"No problem. Ya know, I don't mean to butt in or anything, but I'm really surprised to see you not sitting with your body guard."

"I'm sorry?"

"You know, Edward. The way he took you out of class, I figured you were an item or something."

"No, he has a girlfriend. It's complicated. I was going to sit with them today, but between him and Alice today, I had to be alone."

"Want me to go?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to be alone."

"No, silly, if I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have invited you over."

He smiled, and I was again reminded of Emmett. I had to get my mind off of him. "Mac? Is that your name or is it short for something?"

"It's short for McCarty. That was my Moms family name. Her mother, my grandmother was a McCarty, her name was Caroline. She had a brother, but he disappeared when he was 20. She wanted to name her son after him, but only had a daughter, my mom, she named her Emily. Anyway, my mom always said if she had a boy she'd name him after her uncle. And that's me, McCarty Cain. Bella? You OK?"

I felt all the blood drain from my face, I could hear Mac calling me, but I couldn't answer. I knew why he looked so much like Emmett. He was Emmett's great-nephew. Oh dear, I looked over to their table, every single one of them was looking at us. They had heard Macs story.

Emmett's POV

Seriously? For the second day in a row, here comes Bella into the cafeteria just as pissed as she can be. Edward practically had to drag her to the table, whats up? I mean yesterday she told me to save her a seat, and this morning things were going great. "Alice, whats wrong with Bella?"

"She has a new friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You've heard people talk about the new guy Mac, I'm sure. He's just really taken to Bella. That's all."

"He's made her this mad?"

"I don't think so."

When they stopped at the table, Jasper told Edward he should let go of her. When he did she walked away.

"Edward man, what the heck did you do?!"

"Just brought her to lunch, if I hadn't then Mac would have latched himself onto her again." I looked over to the table she had sat down at, who was that sitting with her?

"That would be Mac." Edward said, answering my un-asked question.

"Looks kinda familiar"

"Of course, you big idiot!" Rosalie said, "he looks like you!"

Hmm, I guess he could if you think about it. We could hear their conversation just as if we were sitting with them.

"Mac? Is that your name or is it short for something?"

"It's short for McCarty. That was my Moms family name. Her mother, my grandmother was a McCarty, Bard after she got married, her name was Caroline. She had a brother, but he disappeared when he was 20. She wanted to name her son after him, but only had a daughter, my mom, she named her Emily. Anyway, my mom always said if she had a boy she'd name him after her uncle. And that's me, McCarty Cain. Bella? You OK?"

I saw the blood drain from Bella's face, and knew if I was human, mine would have done the same thing. It wasn't possible. What were the odds, that my baby sisters grandson would be here, in the small town where I was now living. Not only that, he was really hitting it off with Bella, my supposed mate.... Wait, as much as he looks like me, was it really me in Alice's visions? Or was it Mac, my look-alike great nephew?

**DU-DU-DUN So what do you think? Was it Mac, or was it Emmett???**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!!

(AFTERMATH)

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it. Just this morning Emmett was telling me about his family and now, less than 5 hours later, I was talking to his sisters grandson. It was surreal. I heard Mac ask me was I OK, but for some reason I was finding it hard forming a sentence. I knew that Emmett had heard our conversation, even without trying. Now I was simply wondering how this would affect him. He looked stunned, a little confused, and a little like he wanted to jump up and hug his new-found nephew. I could just imagine that, 'hi, I'm Emmett, your grandmothers brother. I didn't disappear all those years ago, I was turned into a vampire. How's the family?' Yeah, Mac would jump up, run, and Emmett would be admitted to a mental hospital.

"Bella!" Mac near shouted my name. I shook myself out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Whats up? You look like you've seen a ghost." I mumbled

"I'm not the one that's gonna see a ghost."

"Huh?"

"Wha..oh never mind" Before he could press further the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I looked over to the Cullen table before I left, they were all gone. "Come on, we don't want to be late." I didn't really care, but I was anxious to see Jasper, to find out about Emmett.

When I got to class, Jasper's seat was empty. I sat down and waited. He never showed. I told Mac how to get to band and rushed to english to talk to Rose. She wasn't there either. Big surprise, Emmett wasn't in choir, I went to the parking lot between 6 and 7th period. Their cars were gone. Mac was in math when I got there, he sat in Edwards seat by mine. I counted the minutes until class ended. My bag was packed, as soon as the bell rang I ran from the room waving bye to Mac. Hopefully I didn't need anything from my locker because I wasn't going.

Today was the first day I pushed my truck to its limit and hated it for not going over 55. I only hoped I could get to the Cullen's house. Just when I thought I was lost and about to turn around I saw the drive hidden in the trees. I started to feel nervous. What was I doing here, what was I going to say? Maybe I should go home anyway. I glimpsed something out of the corner of my eye, Alice was standing in the trees on the side of the driveway. I stopped and rolled down my window.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you. I saw that you were gonna come and then that you were going to leave before you came to the house. I came out here to stop you from leaving."

"Oh. Well, hop in and I'll drive you the rest of the way up. So, why'd you guys leave after lunch? I looked for you in class."

"Emmett wanted to talk to Carlise. With Mac being here, and the strong family resemblance, we needed to decide weather or not it was best to stay here, or if we should leave."

_LEAVE?!_ I kept my voice controlled, "So what did you decide?"

"We haven't yet." We were at the house now. I walked, slowly, even for humans, to the door. Alice ushered me inside, everyone was sitting in the living room. "Hey Bella." They all said. I went and sat on the couch next to Emmett.

"So, whatchya thinking?" I asked.

"I'm shocked really. When I heard him I wanted to go over and hug him, ask him if Caroline was still alive. But I knew that would cause a few problems."

"Are you going to leave."

"Well, I dunno yet. I mean, chances are good Mac has seen pictures of me as a human, I still look exactly the same. I'm sure he didn't see me today, but he will see me eventually, and that would be bad, I mean, it would expose the entire family."

"But couldn't you just tell Mac the truth?"

"Humans aren't supposed to know about us."

"You mean about vampires?"

"Yes, it's the one vampire 'rule' you could say, keep the secret."

"I know about you. Haven't you already broken the rule."

"Yes, and that is something we shouldn't have done, it's dangerous for you and for us. I'm sorry Bella. If we go away, it would solve everything. You may know of our existence but no one would ever know that, that would keep you safe, we wouldn't be around you, that would keep us safe, and Mac need never know I'm alive, so to speak."

"So now you're just gonna leave? Why did you come here, tell me everything you have told me and then just pack up and leave? Do you like messing with people like that?" I was pissed. I mean, I didn't feel anything other than friendship toward them, but this didn't sit well with me.

"No." I started, "For ten years I dreamed about some people I saw for just a second in an airport with golden eyes, one of them in particular. Then out of the blue, they show up, telling me that they came here because of me, handing me some cockamamie story about vampires and life mates and all kinds of crap, that I actually believe, even though if people knew I'd end up with a straight jacket on in a padded cell, and now I find out that they are just gonna up and leave? No. I don't accept it." Boy, I sounded like a spoiled ten year old.

"Bella," Carlise began, "trust us when we say that we don't want to leave, not as long as we've waited to come here."

"So transfer Emmett out of school, say he's going to be home-schooled. Then Mac wont see him."

"That might work!" Alice said getting excited. "We can at least try, we can leave later if it doesn't work out."

"Emmett, it's up to you." Carlise said.

"Sure, lets try it, I'm tired of school again anyway. When you do something over 50 times it kinda gets old."

"Then it's settled, tomorrow, Esme and I will go to the school and un-role Emmett." Carlise said.

I smiled. Maybe things will work out after all.

**SO FROM THAT CHPATER, CAN YOU GUESS WHO BELLA ENDS UP WITH?**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I was at my Nieces first ballet/tap recital. I have to say, it was sooo cute, she was wonderful!!! OK, now that I'm done bragging, on to the story:**

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers.**

(TRYING AGAIN)

Carlise and Esme were already leaving the school with Emmett when I got there. I met them halfway to the door. "Good Morning Bella."

"Morning, everything go OK in there?"

"Yep, the school thinks Emmett is now going to be home schooled."

"How do you feel about that?" I asked Emmett.

"I like it, I mean, I don't sleep so its not like I have to worry about getting up early, but at least I don't have to be here everyday. Maybe I'll get a job."

"Um, Emmett? The reason you aren't in school anymore is because you need to keep a low profile so Mac doesn't see you."

"Silly Bella, I don't have to get a job in Forks. I can run fast and drive super fast, I can get a job out of town, or even out of the state. Maybe I'll go to a department store, that way I can wear the little head phone things to talk to the other employees, that could be fun."

"Em, that isn't exactly a reason to pick a job." I said laughing.

"Yeah, but its not like we need the money, so if I'm going to do something, might as well have some fun with it."

"OK, well I gotta get inside before I'm late. I'll see you later on."

"Bye Bells."

Mac was late to homeroom again. I was thinking, maybe today I could get some info from him about his family, see if Emmett's sister was still living and all. When the bell rang I walked over to Mac, "Hey, late again?"

"What? Um, yeah I guess I was. It was really weird, I would have been on time, but when I got here I saw these people leaving and I swear one of them looked so familiar. I got to thinking about where I'd know him from and lost track of time."

"So, you didn't recognize him then?" After convincing them to stay I'd hate to see them exposed because Mac saw him by chance on his way in the building.

"No, couldn't figure it out. It'll come to me sooner or later." I was hoping for later, much, much later. We talked some on the way to spanish, Alice was there when we got there. I sat down and took out a sheet of paper.

_He saw Emmett. -B_ I quickly passed the note over to Alice.

_Did he know who he was?! -A_ She passed it back so quickly I didn't even see her move.

_He said that he thought he looked familiar, but he couldn't place him, but it will come to him later. -B_

_Hmm, let me look. -A _She passed the paper to me so I could read it, then immediately took it back. I looked over at her and saw her eyes glaze over. After a couple minutes she started to write again. _As far as I can tell we should be OK, if he does figure it out, then it won't be anytime soon.-A_

_That's good. HEY! If he figures it out on his own, then technically you aren't telling him and giving away your secret! -B_

_That would be nice if it would work, but no one is supposed to know. Period. Even figuring it out on their own, they aren't supposed to be allowed to live knowing our secret. -A_

_Well that sure is comforting! I know your secret. Are you going to kill me? -B_

_Of course not, don't be ridiculous! Are you going to sit with us at lunch? -A_

_Well, I was going to talk to Mac today, about his family, ya know, so I can tell Emmett. I'm sure he'd love to hear about his sister and all. -B_

_AWWWW! That is so thoughtful Bella! You can come over tonight and tell him! -A_

I could hear the squeal she was thinking when she wrote that. _Maybe, but you guys are going to have to be nice to Mac, OK? because if I start sitting with you at lunch, then he is too. -B_

_Of course, we'll all be on our best behavior. -A_

That sounded a bit foreboding. The bell rang before I could respond. Little Miss Future-Seer already had her bags packed, I was caught off guard, so by the time I got my stuff together, the next class was coming in. Mac was waiting for me outside the door. "Pretty distracted in there today huh?"

"Yeah, just passing notes."

"Well, I sure hope it was important, since you missed a review for a test we're gonna have tomorrow."

"What?! A test?"

"Nope, just messing with ya." He said laughing, "you should have seen the look on your face."

"Oh ha. Funny Mac." I said hitting him on the arm. He grabbed his arm in mock hurt.

"Ouch Bells, have you ever considered pro-wrestling?"

"Cute. Now, hurry up, we'll be late for class."

Edward scowled at us when we walked in a minute after the tardy bell rang. "Bella, you have five minutes to get to class, that should be more than enough even for slow humans."

"Is everyone a comedian today?"

"Nope."

"Hmm...."

"OK, class, today we are going to do a lab of sorts. I want one from every table to come to the front of the class, get a bowl, a spoon, a cup of cornstarch, a cup of water, and an instruction paper. We are going to make ooblick."

"OO yay! I love this stuff!" I said. Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you 8?"

Mleh, I stuck my tongue out at him, and went to the front of the room to get our supplies. "You know, I shouldn't let you play with this, since you want to be so mean to me today." I told him, he actually had the nerve to laugh! This class ended way too soon, and it was time for lunch.

I caught up with Mac on the way to lunch, "Come on, lets get through line so we can get a table." We had pizza today.

"So, Mac, tell me about your family."

"My parents are recently divorced, me and my mom, Emily, just moved here."

"Why here?"

"I dunno, I think she picked up a map pointed and said, 'honey, we're moving to Forks.'"

"Really?"

"Nah, I picked this place for the name, I love to eat."

"Funny."

"Yeah, I thought so. My mom works outside of town at a bank. I'm thinking about getting a part-time job myself."

"Saving up for college?"

"Something like that."

"Hm, so, why did your parents split?"

"Nosy aren't ya?"

I could feel my cheeks heating. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Chill, Bells, it's no big deal, we're over it anyway. My dad was a big time lawyer in South Carolina. Everything was good until he made the big bucks. That's when he started running around on my mom. I saw him hit her one time, I don't get my size from him either, I flew hot. After that he told my mom to take her sorry brat and get out of his house. We left. He has to pay $10,000 a month in alimony, we put in it a special account, won't touch it unless we have no choice. Been thinking bout donating to charities."

"I'm sorry Mac, I didn't mean to bring all that up."

"It's OK Bella, I didn't have to answer you, I wanted to."

"So, what about your grandma, the one whose brother you were named for?"

"She stays in an Assisted Living Facility in Port Angeles. She doesn't want to be a burden, her words, to her family and this helps her keep some of her independence. She was in one in South Carolina, but we moved her here with us. Figure we'll go up every weekend to see her."

"How old is she?"

"Just celebrated her 70th birthday last month."

Seventy, wow, Emmett should be 74, and instead he's stuck forever at 20. "Goodness, so, did you leave a girlfriend behind in South Carolina?"

"Nope. I left a wife and kids."

"Ya know, if you ever need to make a little extra cash, you should really look into stand-up comedy."

"Aw, thanks Bells. Come on, I'll carry your tray up for you."

As we left the cafeteria I knew what I was going to do tonight, as soon as I got home, I was going to Google Assisted Living Facility in Port Angeles, then I was going over to the Cullen's


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

(ARE YOU READY TO GO)

When I got home, I threw my book bag on the kitchen and ran to the living room to turn on the internet. While the computer was booting up I went back to the kitchen to grab a pop tart, didn't eat much at lunch today as I was too busy listening to Mac's story. I poured a glass of juice to go with my pop tart and headed back to the living room. The message light was flashing on the answering machine so I pushed the button.

_You have 2 new messages._

_First new message received today at 3:05 pm "Hey Belllllllaaaaaaaaaa!" _It was Jacob. _We're having a bonfire this Saturday on the beach, complete with scary stories. Bring ya butt. La-tuz!"_

_Second new message received today at 3:11 pm "Hey Bells, forgot to tell ya, call me, ikindatoldtheguysyoudcookforusbye!" _

_End of new messages. _I pushed the stop button. That was so like Jake, volunteer me to do something without even asking me first. Maybe I should put ex-lax in his food. Nah, he wouldn't be Jake if he didn't do stuff like that. I made a mental note to call him after I got of the internet.

I sat down and typed in Google, when my page came up, I typed in a search for assisted living facilities in Port Angeles. My search came up with two. This would be easier than I thought the Silver Wing Senior Assisted Living and Heritage House Senior Care Facility. I clicked on each link to see which had a higher rating, Heritage House did, I grabbed my cell from my bag and quickly dialed the number.

"Heritage House Senior Care Facility, this is Amanda how may I help you."

"Yes, my aunt was recently placed in a facility in Port Angeles and I wanted to visit, I was wondering if you could tell me if she is there?"

"What is your aunts name?"

"Caroline."

"I'm going to need a last name ma'am."

"Right sorry, it's Bard." I hope that's what he said it was.

"Yes, Mrs. Bard is a resident here, shall I put you through to her room?"

"No, thank you, I'd rather surprise her. Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a good day."

"You too, G'bye." I said, and hung up the phone.

This was great! The first one I tried. I couldn't wait to get over to tell Emmett. I needed to call Jake first though. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella, what's tickin chickin?"

"Jake are you OK?"

"Yep, fine, feeling a bit neglected though."

"Neglected?"

"Yes, you haven't called me not once since school started. Bells I'm hurt."

"Sure Jake. So, what am I supposed to be cooking?"

"Well, Sam's girlfriend Emily is cooking some too. So you can come over early Saturday morning and help her."

"OK, do I need to bring anything?"

"Just your apron Bells."

"Ha, I think I'll bring a friend with me."

"A friend? What friend?"

"His name is Mac. He's new in school. This will be a way for him to make some new friends."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No Jacob."

"Eh, OK. Bring him along."

"Thanks Jake, I gotta run now, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." We hung up and I wrote down the information to the facility Emmett's sister was at, jotted down a note for Charlie telling him I was at a friends and I may be late. It was Friday, so he wouldn't mind. I jumped in my truck and once again pushed her to her limit to get to the Cullen's house.

When I pulled up, Edward and Jasper were walking out the door. Hmm, must have heard my truck. "Hey guys." I said getting out. "Where's Emmett?"

"Hunting." Edward said.

"Oh, well, when'll he be back?"

"Well, he went out this morning, shouldn't be too much longer. I'll go call him, tell him you're here."

"Thanks Edward."

"So, Bella, Alice said you were going to look into finding out about Emmett's sister."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she's already seen what I've found out, hasn't she?"

"Well, yeah, but she wouldn't tell any of us."

"Wow, I'm glad she didn't. Well, I will tell you this, Emmett's sister just celebrated her 70th birthday."

"So she's still alive. That's great!"

"I know, but, do you think Emmett will go see her? I mean, can he?"

"I don't know Bella, it would be risky for him to go visit, but I'm sure he will want to see her somehow."

"Bella," Edward came back out of the house, "Emmett said he'll be here in about 10 minutes if you want to wait. He'll probably shower before he sees you though."

"That's ok, can I just watch TV or something until he's done?"

"Sure, come on."

Edward led me into the living room. I'd been here before but I didn't really pay attention to much, I mean, afterall I was just finding out that they were vampires. Now I see that they are vampires who live very comfortably. The living room was huge. They had a wrap around couch, a recliner, a love seat, and a chair with a matching ottoman. A ginormous flat screen television, 3 or 4 gaming systems, and almost every DVD ever made.

I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it, but I picked out Gone With the Wind. It was my all time favorite movie. Jasper came and sat down next to me after I put it in. "You like this movie?" I asked him.

"Yeah, see, I fought in the Civil War, that's when I was changed."

"Oh, you're a Rebel." I said grinning at him.

"You got it, The south will rise again!" He claimed.

"Ok. So, tell me what happened to you. If you don't mind."

"Well, I'm originally from Texas. I enlisted at an early age, worked my way up ranks. I was good at being a Solider. I liked it. One night I came across 3 women, they were vampires, one, named Maria changed me. She then used me to help train newborn vampires to fight in the vampire wars. When we no longer needed them, I was in charge of destroying them."

"Oh my goodness! Jasper that's horrible!"

"It's ok Bella, I got out of it, I met Alice and we came and found the Cullen's. You know, I didn't expect this kind of reaction from you. I thought you would be frightened, disgusted, or something."

"Jasper, I don't really know you that well, but I do know that you are no longer that same vampire."

"Thank you Bella."

About that time Emmett came down the stairs, freshly showered, I didn't even see him come in.

"Hey Emmett."

"Hey Bella. Jasper been bothering you, cause I can take care of him if you want me to. Won't take but a minute to rip his arms off."

"What! No!" He started laughing, "you weren't serious."

"Well, really it would only take a minute to rip his arms off, but I won't."

"I'm not asking anymore."

"So what's up?"

"I found out something I wanted to tell you. Come sit down with me."

"Wow, Bella, you've made him nervous." Jasper said.

"Huh, well, he'll get over that in a minute." I said. Emmett came over and sat on the couch by me. I took out the paper with the information about his sister on it and handed it to him. He took it and started reading out loud, "Caroline Bard, room number 113, Heritage House Senior Care Facility, Port Angeles, Washington." He looked up at me. "Caroline? My Caroline? She's alive, here, in Washington?"

"I asked Mac about her today at lunch, he told me she was in a facility in Port Angeles, her choice, by the way. She want's to keep as much of her independence as she can, and she doesn't want to feel like a bother to them, even though they don't think of her as one."

Emmett POV

"Caroline Bard, room number 113, Heritage House Senior Care Facility, Port Angeles, Washington." I looked up at Bella, "Caroline? My Caroline? She's alive, here, in Washington?"

She nodded, "I asked Mac about her today at lunch, he told me she was in a facility in Port Angeles, her choice, by the way. She want's to keep as much of her independence as she can, and she doesn't want to feel like a bother to them, even though they don't think of her as one."

She was over explaining, I think she thought I'd be angry. Grant it I didn't like the fact she was in a home, but my sister is alive! My baby sister who I haven't seen in over half a century, is alive and well. She would have just celebrated her birthday last month. What would she be now? Seventy. I was happy, but at the same time it hurt. She thought I ran off all those years ago, but still wanted to name her son after me, named her daughter Emily because it was the closest she could get to my name, and then named her grandson after me. Now I find out she is this close to me, I could be there within the hour, see her, hug her, tell her I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault, I didn't want to leave them. But I couldn't do it. As bad as I wanted to I couldn't go and see her. I knew if possible, I'd be crying like a baby right now. Bella must have known it as well. She reached over and wrapped her arms around me, I buried my face in her neck. We sat there like that for quite a while. Bella finally raised her head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Port Angeles. To see Caroline?"

"Bella, you know I can't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but thank you, knowing she is alive and well, thank you Bella."

"You're welcome, but let me know if you change your mind."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters...

(GETTING READY)

Bella POV

It was close to 11 when I got home, but since I had to be to La Push early in the morning I wanted to call Mac tonight to see if he wanted to go with me. Maybe he wouldn't be asleep. I dug through my bag to find the paper he'd written his number on. I saved it into my phone and called. It rang, once, twice, three times, I was about to hang up when a woman answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Mac there?"

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Sure, I'm Bella."

"Oh, hello Bella, the is Emily, Mac's mom. Mac's been telling me about you."

"Oh, good things only I hope."

"Of course, hold on and I'll get him for you."

"Thank you." I heard a small thud, which I assumed was the phone against the table. A couple minutes later, Mac picked up the phone.

"Bella, hey."

"Hey Mac, sorry for calling so late."

"No problem, I was just watching some TV. What's up?"

"One of my friends from the La Push Reservation called and told me they were having a bonfire tomorrow night. I've got to go over in the morning and help cook, but I was wondering if you'd like to go. I could come back and pick you up before, and bring you home afterwards. Might be kinda late though, when these guys get together, they have no concept of time."

"Sure, sounds like fun. We're going up in the morning to visit Gramma, but I think we'll be home by 5. I'll call you when we get back."

"Great! I'll leave when you call. I'm gonna get to bed now, I have to be up early in the morning."

"OK, g'night Bells."

I hung up and got ready for bed, 5 AM came early.

My alarm clock went off all too soon. I didn't have the best night. Too many dreams, and I don't remember what they were, only that I had wanted them to end. I rolled out of bed and showered to wake myself up. I threw on an old pair of jeans and tshirt, I didn't want anything that I could mess up in the kitchen, knowing me I'd spill at least one thing. I figured I could always go home and change before I went to get Mac. When I got to Emily's house, Jake was outside with Sam. Sam has always been big, but Jake was huge, he wasn't that big at my party a month ago.

Jake ran over and gave me a hug. "Ja..cob, let...go!" His hug reminded me of Emmett's.

"Sorry Bells."

"Jake, what happened to you. You're so big?"

He grinned at me. "Like what ya see Bella? It's ok, I know your feelings for me run deep."

"Yes, Jacob." I laid my hand on his arm, "Oh my gosh! You're burning up! Maybe you should forget the bonfire and go to a doctor."

"I'm fine Bells, come on, Emily's already in the kitchen." We walked inside. Emily was fixing breakfast, and I think she had enough for just about everyone on the rez.

"Are you expecting a housefull for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Nope, just these guys." She said indicating the crowd in the living room.

Sitting in the living room were 3 giant boys. Embry I recognized, the others were introduced to me as Paul and Jared. Sam and Jake had walked in there. I think between the five of them the took up almost the whole living room. I turned to Emily, "What are you putting in their food?" I whispered.

She laughed, "It's not what's in it, they just eat so much. Come and get it." She told them putting a large platter of sausage, eggs, and bacon on the table, next to a big bowl of grits and a plate of warm biscuits. "Bella, would you mind getting some glasses down?"

"Sure." I found some glasses in the cabinet and poured them all juice. By the time I was done, half the food was gone. I looked at Emily wide eyed. She laughed and handed me a sausage biscuit.

"Here, I saved this out for you. Even I wouldn't dare to get in the middle of that."

I laughed, "I don't think I blame you for that." Within half an hour the food was gone, within 45 minutes the boys were gone as well. "Wow, do you do this often?"

"All the time."

"I feel for you. I'll start cleaning off the table." An hour later the kitchen was clean, and we were about to start messing it again. I started peeling potatoes while Emily fixed sause for the chicken wings. We cooked until about 11:30, when Emily started pulling sandwich meat from the refrigerator. "The boys are coming back for lunch. They only get sandwiches today, we've got other stuff to do."

Less than 5 minutes later, in walked a half naked group of overgrown boys. "Do you guys ever wear clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're wearing them now."

Sure, a pair of shorts, not even any shoes. "Um, OK Jake, if you say so. Hey, where's Quil? I haven't seen him with you today." Normally if you saw Jake and Embry, Quil wasn't far behind.

"Oh, he's just got a bug, should be better in a couple days."

"Oh."___Hm, I wonder if Jake's coming down with it too, as hot as he was earlier. I'll just keep an eye on him. _After lunch we loaded food and drinks in coolers for the guys to take down to the beach.

"Bella," Jacob came out of the house with my phone, "some guy on the phone for you."

"Must be Mac, give it here." I said. He decided to play cute and hold his arm up straight so I couldn't reach it, had this been normal size Jacob, I'd have gotten it, but with sky-scraper Jacob, I needed a ladder. After about 5 minutes he got tired of the game and handed me my phone back. "Hey Mac." I said, "sorry about my friend there, sometimes he acts so childish." I said emphasizing the word childish and looking at Jake, he proved me right by sticking his tongue out.

"Hey Bella, that's ok. I was just calling to let you know that we are on our way from Port Angeles, we should be home in about an hour."

"Great! I'll leave here now and go on over to your house and wait for you."

"OK, I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Bye." I said, and hung up the phone. "I'm gonna go pick up Mac," I told Jake on the way to my truck. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you need to stay here and help with setting up or whatever."

"Come on Bells, we haven't had any Bella/Jacob time since that day I've decided to try to forget and never mention again."

I laughed, he was right, "Well, since you put it like that come on."

"Yay!" he squealed jumping up and down like a child. "Can I drive too, huh, huh, can I, can I, can I?"

"No," I answered, still laughing. "But if you're good I'll let you pick the radio station. Aren't you going to put a shirt on? You are going to be in mixed company ya know."

"I know." He kept walking.

"Well?" Still walking. "Jacob! Shirt! Now!"

"Geez OK, OK, calm down."

"Thank you."

Mac and his mom were already home when we got there. I blame Jacob. "OK, I'm gonna go inside and see if Mac's ready, I'll be right back."

"I'm coming with you. I mean, after all I did get dressed."

"Fine, come on."

**KNOCK, KNOCK.** Mac answered the door. "Hey, come on in, my Mom wants to meet you."

He said, then extending his had towards Jacob, "nice to meet you, I'm Mac."

"Jake." After they were through measuring each other up, (because, I'm sure that's what they were doing, at least they were polite about it) Mac stepped back and gestured for us to come in.

They had a small house, but you didn't need that much room for 2 people. His mom was sitting on a couch in the living room cross-stitching. "Mom, this is Bella and her friend Jake."

"Hello."

"Hey, it's so nice to finally meet you." she said coming over and giving me a hug. She had a very thick southern accent, it sounded more like 'so nice to finally meetchoo.' "You too," she said to Jake, hugging him also, "even though I haven't heard anything about you."

"I'm Bella's friend, I don't go to school with them, just met Mac at the door."

"Well, I guess that explains that then, we'll you kids have fun, don't be out too awful late."

"OK, later mom."

"Goodbye, it was nice to meet you." I said. It was just starting to get dark out when we got to the beach.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight

(BONFIRE)

Bella POV

Mac and I were sitting on a log away from the fire. "Ya know, this isn't like any bonfire I've ever been too." Mac said. "I mean, usually we have s'mores and hotdogs that you stick on a wire clothes hanger and roast in the fire. Never had chicken wings and potato salad at one before."

I laughed, "True, I guess it's more like a night time, fire light picnic. Just wait, after everyone eats, we'll all sit down around the fire and the Tribal Elders will tell the stories, and legends of the Quileutes."

"Cool."

Jacob came over and sat between us, putting his arm around me, Mac just grinned. Apparently he could see through Jacob's act, or whatever it was he was trying to do. "So, **my** Bella, what's up?"

Everyone within hearing distance I'm sure could hear the emphasis on the word 'my'. I sighed, "What's it look like Jake? I'm sitting here with Mac, talking, same thing I was doing 5 minutes ago when you last left, and probably the same thing I'll be doing when you come back in 10 minutes." He poked me in the ribs. So I did the only mature thing I could think of, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey Jake!" Seth Clearwater came running over to us.

"Sup Seth?"

"Sam said he needs you for a minute."

Jacob stood up immediately and started walking, "where's he at?"

"Said to meet him at the house, you'd know which one."

"Everything OK?" I asked him.

"Guess so, only one way to know, see you in a few." He got about 20 feet away before he turned back and said, "Behave." I blushed, Mac laughed.

I turned and looked back at the boy. He held his hand out, "Seth Clearwater." he said. Mac reached up and shook his hand, "Mac Cain. Nice to meet you."

He made himself comfortable on the log next to me, "chicken was good Bells."

"Thank you." It got quiet, after that, we just sat there. It was really cute how little Seth, only 14 was trying to be intimidating to Mac. "So, do you know what Sam wanted?" I saw it, the change in his eyes, it was gone just as fast at it came, but it was there.

"Nope. They don't like to tell me stuff, I'm 'too young' or some kinda crap like that, gimme a break! I'm only 7 months away from being 15!"

I laughed at him, "Don't be in too much of a hurry to get old." I told him.

"Yeah, because you are an expert at old huh Bella?" Mac asked.

"Funny, but yes, I am older than both of you."

"OK, I'll shall now and forever refer to you as 'grandma'."

Seth laughed, "HA, that was good. I like you." he told Mac.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," he paused, "kid." Earing him a giggle from me and a punch on the arm from Seth.

Jacob POV

As soon as I hit the woods I phased. Bella kept asking about our lack of clothes, but really, it was so much easier when you don't have to worry about ripping everything you own. Sam wasn't too thrilled with the whole werewolf thing, I didn't mind it myself. It only took me half the normal time to get to Quil's house running. Paul was outside when I got there. I phased back and put on my shorts. "It's happened then?"

"Yeah, Quil's freaked, Sam's in there. Said he didn't want us all to leave the bonfire, so he got you, since you had an eaiser time of it than the rest of us."

"Sure, sure. You staying?"

"Nah, I'm heading back, just had to wait till you got here before I could leave. Alaph order."

"Ah, right, he still a wolf?"

"No, only stayed phased for about 5 minutes. Weird right, took most of us a while to phase back."

"Yeah. OK, see ya." I said walking into the house. Quil's room was at the back of the house, it was small too. He'd probably need some new furniture tomorrow. I stopped by the kitchen before going back to his room to grab a bag of Doritos.

"Hey Quil. How's going?"

"Jake! I'm a werewolf!"

"Yep, I know. So'm I." I answered with a mouthfull of chips.

"How long..? Why didn't...?"

"Calm down dude, you're going to phase again and break something."

"How do I do that?"

"Think of a wonderful thought." I said laughing.

"Jacob!" Sam said.

"Sorry, I forgot, you have to have pixie dust too."

"Pixie...not funny." Quil said.

"Sure it was. Calmed you down."

"Yeah, I guess it did. Thanks man."

"Sure sure."

"So now what?" Quil asked.

"Now," said Sam, "you learn control. The pack will help you, but you should try to have as little contact with others as possible until you can control yourself better."

"OK. Does that mean I can't go to the bonfire tonight?"

"I think so, long as he doesn't get in a group of people or whatever, and stays near us, and keeps his emotions under control. Sam?"

"OK, but you have to stay with one of us at all times, and not be in the middle of a group of people."

"OK, just let me get dressed."

I laughed, "Just wear shorts, if you happen to phase you'll just rip your clothes."

"Oh, hmm. Well, I guess I'm ready then."

Bella POV

"Wonder what's taking Jake so long? They are almost ready to tell the stories."

"I dunno." Mac answered.

"I know, I just want to know what Sam needed him for. I know he knew, he just didn't want to say."

"Well, maybe you should ask him."

"I will."

"OK, here he comes."

I looked up to see Jacob walking over to us. "Well, where did you go?"

"Quil's house."

"Is he OK?"

"What? Oh, yeah. He wanted to come out tonight."

"Is he better?"

"Yeah, he's OK."

"Took two of y'all to get him here, and he's OK?"

"Bells, chill. Take a deep breath."

"Sorry."

"'S OK. Y'all gonna sit here or move closer to the fire for the stories?"

I looked at Mac, "Come on," he said standing up and holding his hand out to me. "I've never heard these before, I want a front row seat."

I took his hand and stood, before I could let go, Jacob had pushed his way between us and stuck his arm around my shoulders. I would definitely have to talk to him about this possessive behavior. There were a row of chairs at the bonfire for the Elders to sit at, the rest of us sat around them, on logs, sand, blankets, and such. Mac went about as close as he could possibly go before finally stoping to sit down. "Weren't kidding about that front row were ya?" I mumbled.

He laughed and sat, "Come on, loosen up. Are you afraid you'll trip and fall in the fire?"

Jake laughed, I glared. Then I sat.

Jake's dad Billy was up first. He told a story about the tribe desending from wolves. After that another told a story about an enemy clan called the Cold Ones. Then a third told a story of a wife who sacrificed herself to save her family and tribe. By then end of that one I had tears in my eyes, I wiped them away before anyone could see. We stayed for a while after the stories, Mac went off to see if he could find somemore food, I figured this was the perfect time to talk to Jake.

"Jacob, what is wrong with you? You've been acting like, I don't know what. Poessive or something."

"I know, wanted to see if I could scare him away, I am a big guy, I can be pretty intimidating. He didn't scare, guess he really likes you Bells."

"Not like that though, I'm just the first friend he made here."

"Sure sure, if you say so."

"OK, well you can tone it down some please?"

"Yeah sure, I was done anyway."

I laughed, "Thanks Jake. OK, I'm gonna go get Mac, it's getting late."

"He's over to the food table talking to Leah. You should probably rescue him. Leah is bitter and mean ever since her and Sam split up. He's probably suffering over there. Call me when you get home."

"You got it. Night Jake." I hugged him bye, then went to rescue Mac. He was laughing when I got there, and Leah didn't look to bitter or mean, she was smiling at him. "Mac? Sorry to inturrupt, but it's getting late, we should get home."

"OK sure." He turned to Leah, "Well, we gotta get going. Maybe I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, g'night." She told him.

Waving we walked to my truck. "Leah was smiling."

"Yeah...something wrong with that?"

"No, I mean Jacob told me she's been less than pleasant since her and Sam broke up."

"Can you blame her? He left her for her cousin."

"Ouch, no, I don't think I can blame her. I didn't know that. Do you want to call your mom and let her know we are on the way? You could always sleep at my house tonight, on the couch, since it's so late."

"You're Dad wouldn't mind that?"

"Long as you aren't in the room no, me and Jake used to have sleepovers all the time."

"Yeah, but you're Dad knows him and his family, has for years right."

"Good point. I can take you on home, it's up to you."

"Yeah, I think that's probably the best idea, I'll call Mom, let her know we're on the way."

It was after midnight when I dropped Mac off, and close to one when I got home and called Jake. "Belllllllaaaaaaaaaa."

"Hey Jake. Just calling to let you know I got home. You still at the beach?"

"Yes. So, was Mac grateful to you for saving him?"

"Actually he didn't need saving, he liked talking to her."

Silence. "Weird."

"Yeah, well I'm a get to bed. I'll talk to you later. Night Jake."

"Night Bells."

As I fell asleep, somewhere in the distance, I heard the howl of a wolf.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

(LIKE DIAMONDS)

Bella POV

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _I was warm and cozy in my bed, it was still dark outside. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ What in the world was that? I looked around, it stopped so I closed my eyes back to get some more sleep. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _At this rate I'd never get any sleep, might as well get up and see what it is.

I got out of bed and screamed. There was a face looking in my window! Emmett. About the time I realized it was Emmett, Charlie busted in my room, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I uh, just had a bad dream, that's all. It was so real."

"Oh, OK. Well, I'm heading out, fishing with Harry and Billy, get some more sleep, I know you had a late night last night."

"OK, thanks Dad. See you." He closed the door and left. Well this was just dandy, I'm wide awake after maybe 5 hours of sleep, and Emmett was gone. Might as well get dressed and clean house, that's all I had planned for today anyway. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. As I opened the door I head the tapping again. I turned around and looked at my window, Emmett was back.

"Are you gonna let me in?" he asked.

"Nope. You woke me up, I'm going to get a shower." With that I walked out and closed my door. Since it was so early I indulged in a long hot shower, when the water finally started to cool I got out and wrapped myself in a towel to go get dressed.

I opened my door, and for the second time this morning screamed. Now he was sitting on my bed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Sitting on the bed waiting for you. Nice outfit by the way."

I looked down and blushed, I forgot I was in a towel. "Out please. At least let me get dressed."

"OK, OK. Can I wait downstairs?"

"Yeah sure." He left and I grabbed some jeans and a shirt out of the dresser. After I was dressed and had my hair brushed and pulled back in a clip I went downstairs. Emmett was in the kitchen going through the cabinets. I stood there for a minute before finally asking, "what are you doing?"

"Looking. How in the world can you eat this stuff?"

"Chew it up and swallow."

"Cute."

"So, what are you doing here this early in the morning? Some of us do need sleep ya know."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. When you haven't had to sleep for so long, you kinda forget. I did think about leaving when I saw you were still asleep."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was going to if you didn't get up, but you did." He grinned.

"Uh huh, and how many times were you going to tap, because every time I opened my eyes it stopped, when I closed them back it started up again."

"Noticed that huh?"

"Yeah, I did. Still haven't answered me though."

"I just wanted to hang out. Want to, or do you have plans today?"

"I have to clean house, but that's it."

"Want some help?"

"You are going to help me clean?"

"Sure, why not."

"OK, I'm going to have a pop-tart before I get started, why don't you go strip the sheets off the beds for me?"

"Yes ma'am." He saluted. I laughed and went to the cabinet to get my breakfast, before I was done pouring my milk, he was back with an arm full of sheets.

"Wow! I think I might need you every Saturday to help."

With Emmett being so fast all my work was done in less than 2 hours. He refused to help in the bathrooms. After I was finished with the bathroom I went downstairs to find Emmett. He was sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob. I grabbed a soda and went to watch too. "Wha..."

"Shhhh. I think that's the killer fry cook!"

"Seriously Emmett?"

"Yes, creepy shadow guy with a spatchula, it's gotta be him. Run SpongeBob, Run!!"

Wow, um, OK. After Emmett finished his episode I cut off the TV before he could get interested in another. "So, whaddya wanna do now? All my work is done and Charlie's out till late."

"Well, I was enjoying SpongeBob. But apparently some of us in this room, I won't say any names but her initials are Bella Swan, don't enjoy cartoons."

"Fine, we will sit here on this couch all day long watching Nickelodeon." I crossed my legs and arms and stared at the blank screen.

"Bella," he was whispering. I didn't answer. "Bella," he tried again a little louder. I kept on staring. "Bella," normal voice this time. Still didn't answer. "Bella," this time I think the neighbors heard him. I blinked, but otherwise pretended I didn't hear him. He stood up, and in a split second picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran out of the house."

I kicked and screamed until he finally stopped, but I knew there was no way I was getting back home without him running me. I found a stump and took up the same position I was in at the house.

"If you don't answer me, I'll just pick you up and run some more. I won't get tired, you know. We can be in Mexico by tonight."

"Fine. I talked, happy?"

"Aw, come on, don't be mad, get glad."

"Sure."

"Come on, I want to show you something." He held out his hand.

I took it, "What is it?"

"Me."

"Emmett, I've already seen you. In fact I'm looking at you right now."

"Silly Bella. I mean me in the sunlight."

"OOO, I get to see you sparkle?"

"Yep, looking at me will be like looking in the window of a jewerly store."

We walked a little ways further into a clearing where the sun was shining. He stopped, I tried to push him, but it was like pushing a wall. He laughed, and walked into the middle of the clearing and turned around to look at me. He was right, he sparkled like diamonds. "Wow," I breathed.

"Pretty awesome, right?"

"Yes."

"Sucks some too though. I mean sunny days we can't go to school, or to town or anything."

"Guess Forks is a good place for you to live."

"We like it. This is the second time I've lived here. Hey, wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Where?"

"Port Angeles. I wanna see my sister."

I walked over to him and jumped on his back, "Let's go."

Since I was expecting it, the run back with Emmett wasn't so bad, I kept my eyes closed the whole time. We were back at the house in minutes. I didn't even have a chance to say hey to anyone in the house before we were in the garage going to his Hummer.

Emmett driving scared me just as much as Emmett running. I think he thought road signs were only suggestions. "Emmett?" I asked. "Want to slow down a bit?"

"Nope, when I got somewhere to be I don't want to waste time."

"Yes, but if we end up in an accident, we won't make it anyway."

"Well, I will, but you probably won't." He answered, he did ease up on the gas some though.

"Thank you. So what's your plan? You can't just walk in and say hey sis remember me?"

"I don't know, I know I shouldn't talk to her. I really just want to see her."

"How will you find her?" My phone rang before he could answer. "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Alice. When you get there, park behind the building and walk around to the left. She'll be sitting in the garden on a bench by the roses."_

"Thanks, I'll let him know."

"I heard her." He said before I could relay the message.

"Right, vampire hearing. Blah blah blah."

He was laughing as he pulled into the driveway beside a large sign that read HERITAGE HOUSE SENIOR CARE FACILITY. He parked the truck and sat there. I got out, walked around, opened his door and held my hand out. He took it and stepped out of the truck. We walked around slowly, I don't think Emmett's been this slow since his transformation. We turned the corner, and just as Alice had said, there she was, sitting on a bench by the roses.

She had silver hair piled up on her head in a bun, a faded flower print dress, and chrochet in her lap. She was humming softly a song I had never heard before but one Emmett recognized, he started humming along with her.

"She looks just like our mom. That's actually a song she used to sing around the house when we were little." I had no idea what to say to him just now, so I just listened, it seemed to be enough. "You know, I should be sitting with her right now. If not on that bench there, then on a front porch somewhere. Griping about how the kids never seem to visit, bragging on grandkids, arguing over which ones turned out better. She shouldn't be there alone, and I shouldn't be here like this."

"She isn't alone Emmett. Remember, her daughter and grandson love her, visit every weekend. It's her choice to live here. She looks happy."

"I want to see the inside of this place, to see how she lives."

"We can't get caught in there."

"You hold on to my back, as fast as I am, no one will see us. What's her room number?"

"113." There was a main building that had rooms in it, for the people who weren't able to do much for themselves. Caroline had a mini apartment away from the main building. The apartments were in groups of four. Her door was unlocked, so we walked on in.

It was very tidy. She had a living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. There were pictures all over her walls. I recognized a couple, Mac and his mom. One of her and her husband on their wedding day. The older photos were at the top of the wall. There was one that must have been her and Emmett when they were children with their parents. Next to that was one of just their mom, one of just her, and one of just Emmett. From the looks of it it was taken not long before he was changed. Emmett stood next to me looking at them too.

"We had one of the two of us done that day too. It was two months before the change. Mom had been mopey and Linnie, that's what I called Caroline, thought it would be a good idea for us to all get dressed up and have our pictures taken."

We continuted our self tour of her house. In her bedroom we found the missing picture of Caroline and Emmett. It was sitting on her dresser in front of the mirror. "I'll be right back." Emmett said running from the room. I went to sit on the chest at the foot of the bed, but he was back before I even got there. He went and laid a flower in front of the picture. A tulip.

"Emmett, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but she loved these flowers." He took it off the dresser and put it in the back of the bottom drawer of a jewerly box. "Come on, let's go." He pulled me onto his back and we went to the truck.

"So?" I asked.

"I guess I'm satisfied. As satisfied as I can be anyway."

Emmett dropped me off at my house around seven. There was still enough time to fix Charlie supper. After supper was done and the dishes washed I went up to bed. When I opened the door Emmett was once again sitting on my bed. "Mind if I spend the night?"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: This may be the last update for a while. Hopefully not, my computer has started acting up and I don't know how much longer it will live. :(**

(SWEET DREAMS)

Bella POV

_"Mind if I spend the night?"_

"No, I guess not."

"Yay!" He squealed and started jumping up and down on the bed. "Like, oh my gosh, this will be so much fun! We can like do each others hair and makeup, and like stay up late talking about boys!"

I laughed, "Hold that thought, I'm gonna go get a quick shower."

He deepened his voice, "Mind if I join you?" He asked, obviously playing.

"Gee, I don't think so, maybe another time." I laughed again at the hurt look on his face. "I'll be back in a minute." I remembered to grab my pajamas this time. After I had showerd, dressed, and brushed my teeth and hair I went back into my room. Emmett was still sitting on the bed, but now he was wearing a pair of lounge pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was wet.

"I ran home and got a shower too." He explained. "I was about to fall asleep out her waiting for you, you took so long."

"Funny, and you don't sleep anyway."

He looked down at my pajamas, a pair of old sweats and a too big t-shirt. "Gee Bell, don't exactly shop at Vicotoria Secret now do ya?"

I blushed, "I like to be comfortable."

"Sure, so ready for your makeover?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen movies, you can't have a sleepover without makeup and fingernail polish."

He was really serious. "Emmett, you don't have to do that." He face dropped, he really looked upset. "Tell you what, I don't own makeup, but I'll let you paint my nails."

"Oh yay! What color should we do?"

"Um, how 'bout red?" I went over to the dresser and found the red nail polish. "Here ya go." I walked over and sat on the bed, Emmett sat down on the floor in front of me and took my hand.

"Do we talk about boys now?" He asked.

"Emmett, you are such a goof. We don't have to, but if you'd like to give me your opinion of the school hotties, I'll listen." He stuck his tongue out. "Let me hold the bottle while you paint my nails." He handed it up to me and I accidently held onto the top and got red polish on my finger. I giggled and held my finger out towards Emmett, "Look Emmett. Blood."

He grinned and I heard him growl. He knew I was joking right? Before I knew what was happening he pounced on me, throwing me back on the bed. He was laying half on top of me with my finger in his mouth. "No offence Bella," he said letting go of my finger, "but, you're blood don't taste so good."

I laughed and tried to push him off. It didn't work. I tried again, "Move you big lug." He collapsed as far down on my as he would allow so as not to squish me.

"Can't.....move...no.......energy...."

"Em-mett." I pushed some more. He finally decided to have mercy and move, only to start tickling me. "Stop!....Emmett!..." I was nearly out of breath from laughing when all of a sudden he was gone. I looked over to the closet, he was standing inside, he put his finger over his mouth and pointed to my door. I looked over in time to see Charlie open it and peek his head in.

"Everything OK up here Bells?" he asked.

"Uh, sure Dad, I was just on the phone with Angela, she was telling me a story about something funny Ben did."

"OK, well tomorrow's a school day don't be up too much later."

"I won't. Night Dad."

"Night Bells." He closed the door and I heard him walk down the hall.

Emmett walked back over to the bed, "Sorry, I forgot that you had to sleep."

"That's OK, I don't think I want to go to sleep."

"You have to. Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up." I stood up off the bed and Emmett pulled the covers down. "Get in the bed." I chuckled but did like he said. After I laid down, he pulled the covers up to my neck, leand down kissed my cheek and said, "Goodnight, Bella."

The next morning the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a close up of Emmett.

"Morning Sunshine!!" He said.

I moaned, "Uh, why are you so happy this morning?"

"Ew, Bella, you really shouldn't talk to people until you brush your teeth."

I could feel my face getting hot, so I just pulled the cover up over my head. "You don't like it, go away."

"Wow, you are really a grouch in the mornings. You need coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, on TV they say 'the best part of waking up is foldgers in your cup.' I think you need some foldgers."

I laughed, "No Em, I think that right there just put me in a better mood." I took my toiletries bag to the bathroom. When I came back he was gone. I figured he had just gone home, I got dressed for school and went downstairs. I was wrong, Emmett hadn't gone home. He was standing in my kitchen wearing a ruffly flower print apron, trying to cook scrambled eggs.

"Emmett? What are you doing?"

"Fixing you breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day."

I walked over to the stove and looked in the pan, I tried not to laugh, I really did, I just couldn't help it. "Aw, Emmett, don't you know you are supposed to crack the eggs into the pan, not just drop them in shell and all and stir."

"Hm, oops."

"That's OK. I'll just grab a granola bar. Wanna..nevermind."

"What?"

"Well, I was gonna ask did you want a ride to school, but then I remembered you are being homeschooled now." I was actually pretty bumbed. After spending all day and last night with Emmett, I was going to miss him today. For some strange reason, I think he knew that.

"HA! You're going to miss me!" He said, picking me up over his head and started spinning me in a circle. "I knew it!"

"Emmett, put me down!"

"Admit it, you'll miss me."

"OK. OK." I said laughing, "I'll miss you, now put me down."

He pulled me down face level with him. "You know something Bella?"

"What?" I breathed.

"You don't stink anymore." he quickly put me down and ran from the house.

_Stupid fast vampires!_ I grabbed my granola bar and a bottle of water and headed for my truck. Emmett was sitting behind the steering wheel. I stalked over to the truck. "Emmett, get outta my truck."

"But I need a ride home."

"Fly."

"Aw, you are so cute when you're angry." He said, tweaking my nose.

It really was hard to say aggravated at him. "Fine, if you want a ride, scoot over, I'm driving."

"OK. Hey, if you ever want to drive over 55, just lemme know."

"Oh, are you going to let me borrow your hummer?"

"What? No way! I was gonna say I'd ask Jasper if you could borrow his car, he uses his motorcycle more than the car."

"Why can't I borrow yours?"

"Because Bella, you are clumsy."

"That was just not nice Emmett."

"What can I say, the truth hurts. Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"Just go on to school. I can get home from there, I need to hunt anyway. Especially if I'm going to see you this afternoon."

"I'm sorry, have we made plans?"

"Well, no." He hesitated.

I laughed, "Relax, I was just joking. You can come over again tonight."

"Do I get to spend the night?"

"If you want."

"Good, can't wait to see what you dream about tonight."

"Huh?"

"You talk in your sleep. It's kinda cute really."

"I was talking? What did I say?"

"Something about monkeys and waffles. It was really educational. I had no idea monkeys ate waffles."

"Hm, maybe you shouldn't come over tonight then." I looked over, he was frowning. "I wasn't serious Emmett, you can come over, I'll leave my window unlocked."

"Yes, you will." He said frowning, looking out the window.

"What? Do not for one minute think that you are going to be telling me what I will or will not do."

"Bella please. I'm not trying to boss you around, but I just caught a scent that I don't know. I'll look around today while you are in school to see if I can figure it out. I think it's another vampire."

"And another vampire gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

"Bella, I just don't want anything bad to happen, so I'd feel better knowing what you're doing. Since one of my brothers or sisters are in all of your classes today doesn't bother me. But I want to keep an eye on you tonight."

"OK, here's the deal. You can stay but only because I enjoy your company. I want us to be perfectly clear on this, I neither want nor need a babysitter. Understand?"

"We're at school. We can continue this conversation later. Be careful."

"There is no need to continue this conversation because this conversation is officially..." He cut me off. He kissed me. I was stunned, it was over as soon as it started and he was gone. "over." I said when I finally got my senses back.

When I had my thoughts semi collected again I got out of the truck. Mac was standing two cars down with his arms crossed over his chest looking at me. How much of that had he seen?

"Bella," he said walking over to me. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked.

"You had someone in your truck when you drove up. I saw him kiss you and then he just what, disappeared?"

_Oh, crap. How do I get out of this one?_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... :(

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!!! I haven't replied to every one, sorry, but Thank you!!!! Now, here's the longest chapter yet! YAY!!!!!!**

(DECISION)

Bella POV

_Oh, crap. How do I get out of this one?_

"Disappeared? Mac, are you feeling OK? People don't just disappear into thin air."

"That's why I'm asking you what happened. I **know **I saw someone in your truck. I saw him kiss you, and then he was gone. I know who it was too."

"What?"

"It was the guy I saw leaving my second day here. The one that looked so familier to me, you remember, I told you about him. Who is he?"

"You mean what's his name, or who is he to me?"

"You can answer both. I was just wondering what his name is, but since you brought the other up you can tell me that too. I wasn't going to ask about that, it's not like I have some kind of claim on you or something."

"OK, well..."

"Bella!" Alice called. I turned to look she was running over to us. Saved by the pixie vampire!

"Hey Alice, where's Edward?"

"He wasn't feeling well today, so since he isn't here for me to walk with I figured I'd kidnap you. You don't mind, do you Mac?" With the look she gave him, I don't think he would refuse her anything.

"Um, no, of course not. Bella, we'll continue this later." It wasn't a question.

I turned to Alice after he was out of earshot. "Thank you! I didn't know what to say to him."

"You're welcome. What are you going to tell him?" She asked as we started walking to class.

"I don't know. You don't think he'll figure this out do you?"

"No, he won't figure it out. But what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Help me?"

"I don't know Bella. You have classes with him that you don't with me, he's going to ask you again."

"Well, he saw Emmett kiss me, so I can't tell him he's a family member, but I can't tell him the truth either. You guys aren't going to leave now are you?" I didn't want them to before, now I couldn't let them.

"No, I don't think it will come to that, we can't anyway, with some more vampires in town."

"So it was another vampire then?"

"Excuse me?"

"This morning on the way here, Emmett said he smelled something that he thought may be another vampire. Said he wanted to check it out today...that's where Edward is, isn't it?"

"Yes, originally he was going to go hunting with Emmett anyway. Em called Edward last night and told him he needed to hunt today since he'd spent so much time with you yesterday, and wanted to today, and asked if Edward would go with him."

"Does being around me bother him that much?"

"It can be hard sometimes, and you smell really good."

"Um, thanks?" We laughed. "I'll see you next period."

"Wait, see if you can put Mac off until tonight, and come to the house after school, I want to talk to Carlise about something."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"OK, whatever you say."

Mac just looked at me when I walked in the room. Was he mad? He was right, he didn't have a claim on me. Everyone else seemed to think he had a crush on me, but he knew we were just friends, right? I smiled at him and took my seat.

He waited at the door for me after class like always and walked me to class. He didn't talk. That's how the rest of the morning went. At lunch we sat with Alice, Jasper and Rose. About ten minutes before the bell rang he asked me to walk outside with him. I looked at Alice, she just nodded her head. We dumped our trays and headed out the door.

"Bella."

"Mac."

"Are you going to tell me?"

I sighed. "Mac, do you trust me?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"A simple one, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I'm asking you to wait til later for an explanation."

"Why are you avoiding this Bella? How much longer am I supposed to wait?"

"Just until tonight."

He seemed to think about it for a minute. "OK."

I smiled, "thank you, Mac."

The rest of the day passed quickly, and after seventh period, which I had with Alice anyway, she practically dragged me from school. She drove Edward's volvo today so she just pushed me into the passenger side, Rose and Jasper were already in the back seat. "Wait, what about my truck?"

"Really Bella, we don't have time to wait for you to drive that now. We'll come back and get it later."

I knew it wouldn't do any good to argue, I was already in the car, but I didn't have to like it. I didn't talk the whole way there. Apparently they decided it was funny.

We were at the house in about 15 minutes. Once again I was dragged, this time from the car to the living room. "Carlise, Esme, Edward, Emmett." Alice called walking in. They appeared almost instantly.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett yelled picking me up and spinning me around before crushing me in a bear hug.

"Emmett," Alice said, "if you don't let her go, she's going to pass out."

"Oops." he said putting me down, but pulling me next to him and putting his arm around my waist.

"Thanks Alice." I said, "hey Em."

"What is it Alice?" Carlise asked.

"We have a problem. I didn't see it until it was too late." She held up her hand to ward off any questions. "Let me finish. It seems," she said, looking at Emmett, "that Mac saw your little kiss this morning."

Emmett grinned. "Jealous is he?"

"No, more like suspicious. After the kiss, he claims the man in the car with Bella, just disappeared."

At least he had the decency to look ashamed. "Oops."

"Yeah, popular word for you today." I told him. "So now what? You aren't going to leave, so don't even suggest that."

"We aren't going to leave." Emmett spoke up.

"So what then?" I asked looking up at him. The room grew quiet, everyone seemed to be thinking.

"I think we should tell him." Alice said.

After a collective chourse of 'what's', 'are you crazy's', 'you can't be serious's,' and 'have you lost your mind's.' Alice spoke again. "Would you please just listen?" Everyone grew quiet again. "Thank you. Now, I've seen it. At first Mac will have a hard time believing, but when he sees Emmett, he'll know. He has seen the pictures that his grandmother has, and if he denys the resemblance, well, Emmett knows his family history. It would be kind of hard to fake something like that."

"So..." I began.

"So, Alice said, we take you to get your truck, you go and get Mac, and bring him back here."

"I'll go call Mac." I said.

After I made plans to go pick up Mac, Emmett took me to the school to get my truck. Since everyone, except me, thought my truck was too slow, it was decided that we would take Edward's volvo to the school. Emmett would then take my truck back to their house and I would drive the volvo to get Mac. Personally I was tired of everyone picking on my truck.

"Want me to go with you?" Emmett asked when we got to the school?

"No, Mac doesn't need to see you yet."

"I know, guess I'll just go back to the house then." He said hanging his head, acting sad.

"Just take care of my baby." I told him.

"Aw, I'll be fine." he said.

I laughed and pushed him, he didn't move but got the point. "I meant my truck."

"I'm hurt!"

"Oh you are not, go on now, I've got to go pick up a human for you to scare."

I got out and walked to the drivers side of the volvo, he stepped out and held the door so he could close it for me. For the second time that day he leaned down and kissed me. This one lasted longer than the last. When he pulled away, he smiled, "Ya know Bells, the color red looks good on you."

I buried my face in my hands, "Just go Emmett, I'll be there soon." He walked away laughing. I heard my truck start and looked up. He motioned with his hand for me to go on. I started the car and drove toward Mac's, in the rearview mirror I saw Emmett turn to go in the other direction. I know how much he hated to drive slow, I only prayed the my poor truck lasted on his drive home.

I made in to Mac's in about 25 minutes, his mom was working so I beeped the door and waited for him to come out.

Back in the Cullen house

Emmett POV

I really felt like I was making progress with Bella. She let me spend the night last night and I had kissed her twice today. I didn't think she minded because she didn't try to stop me, or push me away. She even said I could come over tonight.

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted at me, pulling me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"I swear man, get it together, we need to talk about the visitors before Bella gets back with Mac." Jasper said.

I laughed, "Back with Mac, that rhymed. What are you a poet and didn't know it?" He acutally growled at me. "OK," I said coughing to cover my laughs, "Let's talk." I was all buisness now.

"What did you and Edward find out today?"

"We picked up two different scents. Vampires. Alice have you seen anything?"

She stared off into space, "There are only two, a man and a woman. I don't know them, but I don't think they will be a threat to us. They know we are here and I think they will try to contact us."

"Then we'll be ready."

"Emmett," Carlise said, "I think it would be a good idea if Bella didn't visit the house until they are gone. If they happen to find us here and catch her scent, even if they didn't go after her, who's to say they wouldn't come into contact with the Volturi? Aro could easily see that Bella knows about us."

"OK." I could keep an eye on her at her house just as easily as I could at mine.

"Tomorrow is going to be sunny," Alice said, "we can do some more checking as to who these new vampires are. Now, with that being said, Bella and Mac will be here in five minutes. Emmett if you don't mind, I think you should wait upstairs."

"Fine." I grumbled. Quite frankly, after all the attention and all he's shown my Bella I wouldn't have minded standing right in front of the door and scaring the daylight out of him when he walked in. I just didn't know if he would recognize me right away. So up the stairs I went to wait until my great-nephew found out that is long dead uncle wasn't really dead at all. Well technically I was, or un-dead, or something like that, anyway I went upstairs to wait.

I heard the front door open and the greeting from my family to Bella and Mac.

"So," Mac said after everyone had sat down. "Bella said you guys had something to tell me?"

"Mac," Carlise began, "What we are about to tell you may seem unreal, but we are telling the truth. We have been debating some time now on weather or not to tell you. We had decided not to, but after what you saw this morning in Bellas truck, we figured it best to go ahead and get it all out."

"Um, OK." By this time I was standing at the top of the stairs, hidden by the wall. I saw Mac look over at Bella, she reached over and took his hand. I growled in my throat, low enough the humans couldn't hear, but I knew my family had. Jasper looked up at me, I was pretty sure he could feel my jealous anger as well as having heard my growl. He sent a wave of calm up the stairs my way, I wasn't sure if I was glad of that or not.

"I don't know what you have noticed about us," Carlise said, "but my family and I are different. The easiest way to tell you is to come right out and say it. We are vampires."

Mac just sat there for a minute, then he burst out laughing. "Right, and I'm a werewolf. Seriously, I was nervous at first, way to break the tension, so really, what was it you had to tell me?"

"Mac," said Bella, "they aren't lying."

His face paled, _Good,_ I thought, _Be afraid, be very afraid._ I was half tempted to run down the stairs and jump on him, but again, that wouldn't be a good idea. Edward looked up at me and narrowed his eyes._ I'm not gonna do it Eddie, I just think it would be fun._ He rolled his eyes at looked back at Bella and Mac.

"Right Bella. I'm being punk'd right, where's the camera's?"

"There are no camera's Mac. They are vampires. Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and Edward can read minds."

"Right, what number am I thinking right now?"

"1,375,889,405. 4. 0. 9. Now you're thinking Holy cow, how'd he do that."

Mac was silent. "Do you believe us?" Bella asked.

"I don't know."

"Mac," she said again, "there is someone I'd like you to meet." She got up and walked up the stairs, took my hand and whispered, "are you ready for this."

"I'm ready for anything." I answered, not letting go of her hand. With that we descended the stairs so I could introduce my self to my great-nephew.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

**A/N: I checked my email last night and I had a review from somone claiming to hate Twilight, it went something like this:** **"This majorly sucks. It's just another one of those Crylight rated M pieces of ** out there. Twilight sucks, and all it's got you **'s thinking about is sex, and Edward's butt...." **

**First off, I would just like to say, this review must be copied and posted to random stories because my story is NOT rated M, has NO sex in it, and is NOT about Edward.**

**Next to anyone who reads this that does not like Twilight: Why are you wasting your time? If I didn't like something, I wouldn't bother going to a site for it, or posting anything for it. And then to make lists of reasons why you hate it, Do you know how much of your life you waste on something you claim to 'hate'? **

**And I can't speak for other Authors, but as for me, I would like to say, Thank you for the Laugh.**

**Now without further adieu, the story:**

(FAMILY REUNION)

Bella POV

I thought Alice said he would belive us, he thought he was being Punk'd. Then Edward had read his mind. He had to believe us now. I walked up the stairs and took Emmett's hand. "Are you ready for this?" I whispered.

"I'm ready for anything." He said, still holding my hand.

We walked down the stairs at a human speed, obviously, since I can't go as fast at them. Mac was turned away from us talking to Alice. When we reached the bottom of the stairs I called his name. He stood up and turned around to look at me and Emmett. He didn't recognize him.

"Mac," I said, "this is Emmett, the guy you saw in my truck this morning."

He didn't say anything, I watched his expression change to one of almost recognition. "Emmett?"

"Yes. Emmett McCarty Cullen." Emmett said.

Mac's face paled. "That's not possible."

"It is." Emmett said. "I never left, I was bitten by a vampire and changed."

Mac sunk into the chair. "No, you're dead."

"Un-dead." Emmett said.

"No time for jokes." I hissed at him, swatting him in the back of the head. He grinned at me.

"What's really going on here?"

"Can I tell you a story?" Emmett asked.

"I guess..."

I sat down on the couch next to Mac, I figured he would need more support than Emmett would. Emmett sat in the chair across from the couch. After we were seated everyone else left the room. I knew they would still hear but they wanted to let Mac and Emmett sort this out between themselves.

"I was born in 1917, my baby sister Caroline was born 4 years later. Our father died in 1937. I was 20 she was 16. I moved back in with her and our mother after he died. Long story short, he owed some men money, I told them we weren't going to pay since we weren't responsible for his debts. The men he owed came and kidnapped Linnie. I took Pa's gun. When I got there she was tied up and unconscious. I shot one of them before I got shot myself. I was laying there bleeding to death when Edward and Rosalie came by. The best I know from there, Edward took Linnie home to our mom and Rose brought me to Carlise. It was either die or be changed. He changed me. I couldn't go back home, it would have been too risky. We stayed in the area for a while, after Linnie got married, and I knew she was being well taken care of, then we left. I've never been back. You can imagine how shocked I was to learn that not only my sister but her daughter and grandson were living here now."

"I think learning that your long dead great uncle is really a vampire is a little bit more 'shocking' than learning you have family in the area."

"So you believe him then?" I asked.

"What else am I supposed to believe? Which brings me to some questions, y'all aren't gonna eat me are you? And why haven't you ate Bella yet?"

"Thanks Mac." I said. Emmett laughed, along with the others who could be heard from other rooms in the house.

"We are vegetarians, so to speak, we only drink the blood of animals."

"Really? It works like that too?"

"Well, it quinches the thirst, not as much as human blood, but we survive."

"Hm."

The rest of the family started to come back in the room. "Why aren't you scared?" Jasper asked.

"Well, the way I see it is, if you haven't hurt Bella yet, you probably won't hurt me, and after all, I am family." I think he got more than his looks from Emmett.

"Ya know, Gramma doesn't remember that. If she does she's never talked about it."

"Our mom never knew. Edward snuck her in and laid her on the couch so she was there when mom came home."

"Do you think it's only a repressed memory?" I asked.

"Well, speaking as a doctor, it could be," said Carlise, "or it could be that since she was unconscious when Emmett got to her, that she had sustained some sort of trauma to the head, causing actual memory loss. We will never know."

"So." Mac said.

"Now that you know our secret, you have to swear you will never tell anyone. That is the vampire rule, no one is supposed to know of our existance."

"No problem there. I don't need anyone thinking I'm crazy."

"Mac, are you ready to go home?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I need to be home before mom gets home." He stood up and started walking towards Emmett's chair, Emmett stood up in front of him. After an awkward few seconds Mac threw his arms around Emmett giving him a hug, which Emmett quickly returned. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Uncle Emmett."

"Me too Nephew."

After everyone said their goodbyes Emmett walked me and Mac out to my truck. "Sure you don't want to take the volvo again? You can swing back by here on the way to the house and get the truck."

"Tell you what. Let me take your Hummer and I'll leave my truck."

"OK."

I dropped my keys, "What? Did I hear that right? You're really gonna let me drive it?"

"Yes. Me and your truck will be waiting when you get back."

"Right, where's the keys." He pulled the keys out of his pocket and reluctantly let them go. I pushed Mac towards the garage and told him to run before Emmett changed his mind. Like it would matter, walk or run he could still catch up. By the time we got there he was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Get out." I told him.

"Make me."

"Come on Emmett, you said I could drive it." Was I whining?

"I dunno Bella, the more I think about it, the more I think that may have been a bad idea, you know how clumsy you are."

"Fine. Come on Mac, we'll take my truck." I turned to walk away and called over my shoulder, "I'm locking my window tonight." Before I realised it, Emmett had me thrown over his shoulder and was sitting me in the drivers seat of his truck. I laughed. Mac came around and got in the passenger seat. I started the truck and backed down the drive, rolling down the window and yelling bye as we went.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked Mac.

"It's just really hard to believe."

"Mac I have to tell you something that they didn't tell you today."

"What's that?"

"We shouldn't know they exist."

"I know, they told me that."

"No, I mean that there is this powerful vampire family. Like the vampire rulers, and if they found out that we know they would kill us."

"And you aren't afraid of them finding out?"

"I don't think so, I mean, if something was going to happen Alice would see it before hand."

"Well, I guess it's to late to change me knowing now, so, OK."

"You are taking all of this really well." I told him.

"Yeah, but I still expect to wake up in the morning having dreamed all this."

I laughed. "That's what I thought, only when they told me what they were, they were telling me because Alice had a vision ten years ago of me and Emmett."

"Really?"

"Yep. Apparently vampires mate for life, or existance, or whatever, and she saw me as Emmett's mate."

"Are you going to become a vampire too?"

"I never thought about it. I told them I didn't want my life set just because of a vision Alice had, and that if I decided I liked Emmett and wanted to take things from there then so be it, but I wouldn't be with him just because they say I should."

"And what do you think so far?"

"I like him."

"Not gonna tell me anything else are you?"

I grinned at him. "Since it is your uncle we are talking about, I think we'll stop there."

"OK."

About that time we pulled into Mac's yard, his Mom was still not home.

"I'll see you tomorrow in school." I said as he got out.

"See ya. Thanks Bells." I waved goodbye as I pulled out of the yard.

Emmett was sitting in my truck waiting for me when I got back to theire house. I pulled his truck into the garage, walked over to him, and handed him the keys.

"Wanna check it over before we leave?"

"No, I trust you."

"Good that means you wont see that scratch on the front bumper."

"WHAT?" He ran at vampire speed and checked all over his truck. I just stood there laughing.

"That." He said when he was satisfied there was no scratch. "Was not funny."

"If you say so. Come on, I've gotta get some supper fixed for Charlie before he gets home and I don't have long left."

When we got to back to my house, Emmett walked me up to my room to drop off my school books. "Um, Emmett? Do you know why there is a duffel bag in the corner of my room over there?"

"Yeah. It's mine."

"Why?"

"In case I want to change if I'm staying the night here. I don't like to sit in jeans all the time."

"Sure." We went downstairs, Emmett sat on the couch and I went to fix something to eat. I decided to do tacos since they were quick and easy. Charlie came in about the time I finished them.

"So Bells, how was your day?"

"It was good. I'm kinda tired, figured I'd head to bed early tonight."

"Want some help cleaning up the kitchen?"

"Nah, I washed up everything as I cooked, so all thats left are what we just used."

"OK, I'm gonna go watch the game then."

When I was finished with the kitchen I hugged Charlie night and headed up to my room.

"You need a TV in here." Emmett said as soon as I opened the door.

"No, I don't. I don't spend that much time in here."

"But I do."

"Emmett, you've been coming over for two days. That hardly counts as a lot of time."

"Well, I will be then. And when you sleep there's nothing to do. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love listening to you talk in your sleep. Monkeys and waffels, but you don't talk straight through the night."

"Read a book, I have plenty of those."

The face he made was priceless. "I'll just go buy one to put in here, with a Wii, so I can play some games."

"No you aren't."

"Don't worry Bells, it won't be a big one."

"Right, I'm going to get a shower, I'll be back in a few minutes." I grabbed my tolietry bag and headed to the bathroom. After I was finsihed with my nightly routine I headed for bed. And what did I see when I opened my door, but Emmett sitting on the floor in front of my closet playing a Wii on a 20 inch flat screen TV.

"Emmett?" I asked, very calmly and with much patience, "why is there a TV and game console in my closet?"

"Because Charlie would wonder why you have it if he walked in and saw it, this way he won't see it." He explained like he was talking to a child.

I threw my hands up in the air, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Emmett."

He was at the bed before I was. Once again, he pulled the sheets down, covered me up and kissed me goodnight. Tonight though he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was right, it didn't take me long to fall asleep, and if I wasn't careful, I could get very used to this.

**Sorry about any mistakes in the writing, my comp started acting up and cut off after I proofed it before I could save it, so I was in a hurry the second time around so I could get it up. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Ok, totally un-Twilight related, The Michael Jackson memorial service was so sad!! Didn't think I would cry, but between Usher singing 'Gone too Soon' and Paris at the end, I cried. **

**RIP MICHAEL JACKSON—THE ONE AND ONLY KING OF POP **

**A music icon that was really Gone too Soon, his music and memory will live forever....**

(SKIPPING SCHOOL)

Bella POV

I woke up at six, before my alarm clock went off. The first thing I saw was Emmett. He was still laying next to me. I pulled the blanket up to cover the bottom half of my face, "Did you stay in bed all night?"

"No, Charlie came in once last night and I hid in the closet. Then this morning while he was up and getting ready I sat in there and played the Wii, he left bout half an hour ago, I've been here since. Bella, why are you covering your face?"

"Morning breath."

He laughed, "Go brush your teeth and get ready for school."

"Yes sir." I got up and took my toiletry bag with me to get ready for school. After I felt human again and awake enough to make it through the day, I went to get dressed. Emmett was sitting in the floor in front of the closet again playing a game. "That game cannot possibly be that fun." I said, walking over to stand behind him to see what it was. A racing game, did he ever get tired of driving?

"Sure it is." he said turning to look at me. "Is that what you're wearing to school?"

"No, it's my pajamas, you know that. You need to leave so I can get dressed."

"Get dressed in the bathroom. I'm in the middle of a game, there's no game system in the living room."

I was speechless, was really trying to kick me out of my room? "Emmett." I said, using my sternest voice, "out. Now." I said, emphasizing by pointing to the door.

"Geez, OK, OK." He left the room grumbling.

After he was gone I went to my closet to find something for school. I finally decided on my knee length denim skirt, with a purple tee and flip flops. The minute I opened my door Emmett was there walking in. "What were you doing? Waiting outside the door?"

"Nope, heard you open it so I figured I'd come back and play."

"Oh, right. Are you going to ride to school with me today?"

"Can't, sunny out. Don't need Forks High seeing me sparkle, might draw some unwanted attention to the family."

"Good point. Well, I'm going to grab something to eat and head on out. Lock the door when you leave."

"You're gonna leave me here by myself?"

"Are you afraid to be alone?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, Em, you're scarier than anything out there."

"That's what you think."

"What?"

"Nothing, go, before you're late for school."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

When I got to school, Mac was standing at the door waiting for me. "Bella, did all that really happen or did I have a really weird dream?"

"It happened, Mac."

"I thought so."

I laughed. "Relax. Come on, let's get to class."

"So, I haven't seen Alice today, normally I see her bouncing around before first period."

I laughed. "Bouncing. Yep, that's Alice. They aren't coming today."

"How come?"

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "They sparkle."

"Excuse me?"

"In the sunlight, it looks like millions of diamonds. They can't come out where people can see them if it's sunny."

"Weird."

My phone vibrated in my back pocket, I had a txt, from Emmett. _Leave school. -E_

_What? Why? -B_

_Come home. Bring Mac with you. -E_

I pulled Mac back out of the building, and went to my truck. "What's going on Bells?"

"Emmett just txted me, told me to leave school and bring you with me."

"Well, what for?"

"I don't know, I'm going to call him real quick, we can be late to class if he's just playing."

I called his phone. _"Hello?"_

"Emmett, why do you want me to leave school?"

_"Can't tell you now, just get Mac, and get to my house now."_

"Mac is with me now. What's going on?"

_"Bella, please? Just come."_

"The school will call Charlie, and Mac's mom."

_"Nah, Carlise will call out for both of you."_

"OK. We'll be there." I said and hung up the phone.

"Well, what's going on?" Mac asked.

"He wouldn't say. Carlise is going to call us both out for the day."

"Hm, what do you think?"

"I don't know. Emmett said yesterday that they caught the scent of another vampire and that he wasn't going to leave me alone. He's probably just being paranoid since none of the others are here today, he just wants to keep an eye on us."

"Oh. Well, if it gets us out of a day of school, OK."

I laughed, "You're taking this really well."

We got to the Cullen's house about 25 minutes later. Emmett was standing out on the porch practically bouncing up and down. I parked and got out, "What is it Emmett?"

"I have some news."

"Is everything OK? Is it about the other vampires you caught scent of yesterday?"

"What? Oh, no."

"Then what?"

"We are going to the zoo!"

I can't possibly have heard him right. We left school to go to the zoo? I looked over at Mac, he was laughing. He must not have minded too much. I headed for my truck.

"Where are you going?" Emmett called.

"To school, I'll take a tardy."

"Don't you want to see the elephants?"

"You can't even be in the sunlight today."

"That's here, there's a zoo in Seattle that we can go to, weather there is going to be overcast."

"This is my first time through high school, I need to be there."

"Come on Bella. Pleeeeeease?" He pouted, honestly, lowered is head looked up at me through his lashes and poked his bottom lip out. I couldn't believe it, I was actually going to skip school just to go to the zoo.

"Fine." I gave in. Both Emmett and Mac were jumping up and down clapping. Hm, yeah, I guess there was some family resemblance.

About that time Alice came out of the house with a picnic basket. "I knew you'd say yes, Bella. This will be fun!"

"You're coming too?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm it though. Jasper and Edward are going to go looking to see if they can find anything out about the other vampires, Carlise is working, and Esme and Rose don't particularly like the zoo."

"You guys aren't going to eat the animals are you?" Mac asked.

"That's why Alice is going, I might need some help controlling myself." Emmett said grinnig.

"Cute Emmett," I said. "What are we driving?"

"Hummer." Emmett answered. "It's got more room."

"There are only four of us, we don't need that much room."

"Yes, Bella, but what if one of the tigers decide they want to come home with me? I can't exactly put them in the Porsche." He explained, like it was completely reasonable, and I should have known already.

"Of course Emmett, how silly of me." I replied sarcastically.

We all piled into the truck and were on our way to the zoo. It had been a while since I had been to one, so I was kinda excited. An hour later we were there. Emmett was barely parked before he was jumping out and running to my side to pull me out as well.

After we paid our admission, we started our day at the zoo. We started out feeding the giraffes, well Mac and I fed them, they were afraid of Alice and Emmett. After that we went to the family farm, it was kind of like a petting zoo with farm animals. It was getting close to lunch time by then, so we deicided to head over to the African Village. Before we ate, we, and by we I mean me and Alice made our own beaded bracelets. We only caught the end of it, but we sat down for lunch at the African Village Storytelling.

Since Emmett wanted to see the elephants, we went to see them next. A zookeeper was there talking about saving elephants in the wild, then we did caught a penguin exhibit. That was the last zoo offered activity that we did, Mac just wanted to walk around and look.

My favorites were the birds, they were so colorful. I tried to teach one to say 'Emmett was a monkey' but the stupid bird wouldn't co-operate. "I think I want a pet parrot." I said.

"I'll buy you one." Emmett offered.

"No, that's OK. The only time I don't mind getting gifts are Christmas and my birthday."

"Eh, suit yourself." he said.

"Come on," Alice called from up ahead, "I want to see the monkey's."

"Wow, Alice. These are kinda like you," Mac said indicating some small monkey's jumping from tree to tree. "They are small, and can't be still."

"HA! Yeah," said Emmett holding up his hand for Mac to high five.

"You know what Bella? I think I've had enough of these two. Come on, let's go find the lions." Alice said.

"Do, you really want to leave those two unattended in the zoo?" I asked her.

"Yes, this was too good to pass up."

"What was too good?"

"Come on." She said, taking my hand and pulling me back in the direction of the monkeys. "Be very quiet, Emmett won't notice us if we stay far enough back."

"We ducked behind some trees, Emmett and Mac were still standing in front of the Monkey's. "I bet I can do that." Emmett said pointing at the swinging Monkey's.

"Bet not." No, he did not just bet Emmett he wouldn't do something. I may not have known them all that long, but I knew Emmett would take any bet. I was right.

"You're on." He said to Mac. He grabbed the fence and climbed over jumping onto the nearest branch he could find. Sure enough he swung through the trees like a monkey. We looked over and saw a zookeeper running our way. Mac must have seen him too, because he suddenly took off toward us. Alice grabbed him as he went to run by. "It's just us."

"Hey, what are y'all doing here?"

"I had a vision of Emmett getting kicked out of the zoo so we came back to watch."

The zookeeper was at the door to the monkey cage. "Young man, get down from that tree and out of the monkey cage. This is only authorized to zoo employees."

Emmett POV

He bet me that I wouldn't swing from the trees. Unless he missed the betting gene in the family he knew I would do it. So here I was swinging through the trees when all of a sudden a little man in a brown shirt and shorts came running over to the cage.

"Young man, get down from that tree and out of the monkey cage. This is only authorized to zoo employees."

I looked over and Mac was gone. Traitor. Oh well, if I'm going to get kicked out, might as well have some fun doing it. By this time I had already attracted some viewers. Showtime.

"I can't."

"You have to. It is dangerous for you to be in there."

_Yeah buddy, you have no idea. I could clean you out of monkey's in no time. _"Dangerous? Dangerous how?" I asked sounding scared.

"You haven't been trained to be around these animals. Come down from that tree."

"But you don't understand, I...I...I'm stuck." I wailed. I snuck a look, I had more of an audience.

The little man took out a two-way radio and called someone. "I've got a teenager in a tree in the monkey cage."

Through the static I could hear a voice saying, "Well get him out."

"He says he's stuck."

"I'll be there in a minute." The voice sounded angry. I let out a few 'help me's' for appearance sake. This was so cool, people were taking pictures now. After about five minutes another man in a brown shirt and shorts came up on a golf cart. "OK, where is he?" The other little guy pointed at me. Employee number two took a ladder off the back of the cart and opened the fence.

"I'm scared, and that monkey looks hungry!" I called down, I was now holding on to the tree for dear life. "Don't let him bite me!"

"I'm bringing a ladder, you'll be down in just a minute." He came over to the tree and placed the ladder up against it. "OK, just climb down."

"Uh-uh," I said, shaking my head. "Can't, might fall." I heard the man sigh. "Someone help me! The monkey's are coming!" I called down.

"OK, I'm going to climb up and help you down."

"OK." I said nervously.

He climbed the tree, when he got to me he reached out his hand. I jumped, rolled for good measure when I hit the ground, stood up and held my arms out like I had just finished an event in the olympics. People were taking my pictures left and right now. I took off running, human speed, out of the cage. The little man tackeled me. Ordinarily he wouldn't be able to budge me, but I figured I'd let him have his day, espically since his boss was mad at being called down for nothing.

"OK, guy," he said, "It's time for you to go." He helped me up and led me to the exit. I saw Bella, Alice, and Mac laughing a few feet away.

"Meet me back at the entrance." I said to Alice too fast for anyone else to hear. I saw her nod her head.

After I was 'escorted off the premises' I walked toward my car. When the little guy was gone I turned and ran back to the entrance, I saw the others waiting there, I couldn't stop because I didn't want to get caught again. I knew Alice would know where to find me, so I stopped at the wolves. I was right. The came up a few minutes after me.

"Wow," said Mac, "they are beautiful."

"They're overgrown dogs." Alice said.

"No. Just look at them."

"Wanna take one home?" Emmett asked.

"You have already been kicked out once today, you don't need to be kicked out again." Bella said.

"Come on guys, we need to get home. Mac's mom is going to get off work early, he needs to be home when she gets there."

"Is everything OK?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. She is just going to want his help with some house work, repairs, something like that."

"Oh. Ya know, I really had fun today." Bella said.

"Yeah, told you you would." I said. "It's healthy to skip school every once in a while."

"I'll try to remember that."

After we dropped Mac off, we took Bella home. "Wait, I left my truck at your house."

"We had Rose bring it home for you. Until we know more about the other vampires, your scent and Mac's doesn't need to be at our house."

"But we were there last night and today."

"It's OK, you weren't there that long then."

"Oh. Will you tell me when you find out something?"

"We'll see." I said, as I pulled into her drive. She got her bag and got out. "I'll see you later tonight." I said.

She turned around to look at me, "The window will be open." With that she turned and walked into the house.

"So, what do you see for me and Bella?" I asked Alice.

"I can't tell you that, things need to happen as they will happen. I will say though, it looks good."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

(SURPRISE VISITORS)

Emmett POV

We pulled into our driveway just minutes after we dropped Bella off at home. Jasper and Edward had been 'vampire hunting' today while we were at the zoo. That's part of the reason we went. If Bella and Mac weren't in Forks they weren't near the unknowns, as I like to call them, plus I was there to keep them safe. I was anxious to hear what they had learned.

"Did you have fun at the zoo?" Esme asked when we walked in.

"It was great," Alice chirped. "Emmett got kicked out."

"I thought that was why you went. To make sure things like that didn't happen."

"Well, when I had the vision it was just too good to pass up. I couldn't help it, Bella, Mac, and I hid behind a tree and watched."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, "We had fun, I got kicked out, now what happened here? Did you find anything out?"

"Yes." said Edward. "We found out that there are wolves in the area."

"Wolves?"

"Yes, the Quileutes. While we were out hunting your 'unknowns', we tracked the scent to the border. Jasper saw them."

"I thought they died out years ago."

"So did we. They're back."

"Hm. So does that mean you didn't find out anything?"

"We found out that. We don't know if they will respect the treaty. If not, they could attack any of us at any time. They may not care if we break it or not."

"Great, one more thing to worry about."

"Well, you don't have to wonder about the visitors anymore." Alice said. "I just had a vision."

"Well, are they leaving?"

"Something like that." she said.

"Edward?" I asked. "I know you saw her vision too."

He looked at Alice for a minute, then back to me. "Yep, I did."

"Well?" I said starting to get angry.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Japser," Alice said, "go and answer the door please."

Jasper got up and walked to the door, we were all in the living room, so there was no need to follow to see who it was, the door opened into this room. He opened the door.

"Peter! Charlotte!" He said, hugging them each.

"This why you wouldn't tell me?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, I wanted it to be a surprise to Jasper."

"OK, I'm going to get ready and go to Bella's then."

Jasper invited his friends in and I went upstairs to get a shower and go to Bella's. I don't know how she'd feel but I was quite relieve that we didn't have any more vampires to deal with. Jasper had known Peter and Charlotte since his days in the Vampire Wars. We wouldn't have any problems with them. I was ready to leave in five minutes flat, I made it to Bella's in another ten.

Her window was open and I could hear the water running in the bathroom. Boy, she was slow. Oh, well, I could always amuse myself with my new wii. I was right in the middle of a new song on the hard level of Guitar Hero when she walked in. I had already turned to the door, I heard her walking.

She was brushing her hair and humming some song. "Hello Bella." I said in a low voice when she came in.

"EEP." She squealed, dropping her hairbrush on her foot. "Ow." I laughed, she glared at me. "I swear Emmett, you're going to be the death of me."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're clumsy." She picked up her hairbrush and threw it at me. Surprisingly she hit me.

"Ha." She said, take that.

"Yeah, it felt like a feather."

"Hmph. Can I at least have my brush back?"

"Sure, come get it." I said, holding it up above my head.

"OK." She walked over and climbed up into the rocking chair. Not smart for Bella, lucky for her I have super fast reflexes. She tipped the chair back and was falling off, I caught her before she could hit the floor and add another bruise.

"Ya know, if I hadn't been here, you probably would have broken something."

"If you hadn't been here, I'd never of climbed into the rocking chair, genious."

"Hmm, good point."

She took her brush and finished brushing her hair, pulling it into a ponytail. "Oh, I had something to tell you."

"What?" she asked, turning back the covers on the bed.

"Those vampires? Well it turns out that Jasper knows them. They go way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way, way..."

"I get it. They've known each other for forever."

"Not forever, Bella. We aren't that old."

"Hm, so you are satisied that I'm safe now, Mac too?"

"Well, safe from vampires anyway, but maybe not from yourself. Mac on the other hand, he comes from good family, good genes, boy can take care of himself."

"Right, Em. I'm going to bed now, I'm super tired, I think I'll sleep like a baby tonight."

She crawled into bed and pulled up the covers, "Can you get the light? I forgot."

"Sure." I turned off the game and TV, then flipped the light switch. I went over and laid down next to her on top of the covers. I kissed her forehead, and she snuggled into my chest. She was asleep within minutes.

**Just a bit of a filler chapter...there will be no more Peter and Charlotte.**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing... :(

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers!!!**

(MORE SURPRISES)

Bella POV

I woke up early the next morning, to my phone ringing. Who in the world would be calling me this early? I rolled over to find the phone, Emmett had it.

"Good morning, Nephew." OK, so it was Mac. "Yep, she's still in bed." "I spent the night."

"Emmett," I said, "gimmie the phone." I was tired of the one sided conversation.

He turned to me, put his finger over his mouth and shushed me. "No." "Don't have any as of yet." "OK."

I was trying to get the phone, but he kept moving just out of my reach. "OK, OK. Bye."

"That was rude, Emmett. My phone," I grumbled. He laughed at me again.

"Mac was just wondering what today's plans were."

"Oh, hmm, I dunno. What you want to do?"

"I'm actually going to go over to the house, keep an eye on Jasper's friends."

"But I thought you said they were OK."

"They are, I'm sure. I just want to keep an eye on them, to make me feel better. I know Jasper wouldn't let anything happen, but, for my peace of mind, I would rather be there myself."

"Huh. OK, then. I'll just get dressed and see if Mac wants to go catch a movie or something."

"OK."

"I'll just wait for you and leave when you go get Mac."

"I need to call him first."

"I'll do it while you're getting ready."

"Well, I won't be long, I'm sure he'll have no objections. Tell him to get ready now."

"Yes Ma'am."

An hour later I was pulling into Mac's driveway. He came out of the house before I could turn the truck off. "Mornin' Bells."

"Morning Mac."

"So, Emmett stayed the night." It was more comment than question.

"Yes." I said. "Something to say about that?"

"Nope. Won't hear anything from me....._Auntie."_

"Oh ha. Funny."

"So you two an item then?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Just a passing thought."

"What Mac?"

"It's just that Emmett is a _vampire, _you are not."

"Going somewhere with that?"

"You're going to get older Bella, he won't."

"Guess I hadn't thought of that."

"Sorry. Don't think about it now, it'll put a damper on the day. What are we going to do?"

"Um, well, I had thought about going to a movie, but how bout we go back down to La Push?"

"OK."

I picked up the phone to call Jacob and let him know we were going to ride out. He didn't answer, but I didn't figure it would be a problem. His house was like my home away from home.

There was a crowd of people there when we got there. I parked and got out to look for Jake, Mac walked around making small talk with some of the people he met at the bonfire. I found Jake in the living room. "Having a party without inviting me?" I asked, only half-joking.

He jumped. "Bella..."

"Hey, to you too." I laughed.

"Um, whatchya doin' here?"

"Came to see you. I did call, but you never seem to answer your phone anymore."

"Sorry 'bout that, been kinda hectic around here today."

"Sure, well I can see you're busy, so we'll just go."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Mac were going to go see a movie, but then decided to come here, guess we'll catch that movie afterall." I turned to walk out, but he grabbed my arm.

"It's not like that Bella."

"Not like what Jake?" I asked. "We came by, unannounced, you seem busy, so we'll go, no need to intrude." I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked out the door to find Mac. He was standing outside, once again talking to Leah.

_Leah POV:_

This was so friggin boring. I could think of a million and one places I would rather be than at this house at this stupid 'werewolf' party. I mean, I didn't ask for this, I don't want it, but I can't stop it. So here I get to spend the entire day with my ex and his new lady love, my very own cousin.

It just pisses me off, a couple can be perfectly happy and then because of some stupid werewolf gene one of them imprints on the others cousin, and that relationship goes up in flames. And now thanks to my wonderful werewolfness or whatever, I was stuck not only being around them, but having to listen at him think about her when we were in wolf form. I was being punished, for some reason I was being punished. That had to be it.

I was standing there, brooding when I saw Bella's truck pull up. Who invited her? Not only is she not a werewolf, she associates with the friggin vampires, weather she knows it or not. In my opinion, if you aren't with us you're against us, and her being with them, makes her with them and against us. The guy, Mac, that was with her the other night, he was nice though. It's a shame he doesn't know he's hanging out with a leech-lover. Maybe he came with her.

No sooner than I thought it, she got out of the truck and headed for the house, Mac got out of the truck behind her. Surprisingly he didn't follow her. Least I could say hey. He looked over and I waved, he walked over to me.

"Hey, Leah. How's it goin'?" He asked.

I looked up, opened my mouth to answer, and couldn't form a word. It was like in that second, that instant, my world stopped spinning and something just clicked. Oh dear, I think I just imprinted. I grinned at Mac, at that time it was the best I could do.

Bella walked over to us then. "Come on Mac. Let's go." She said.

"OK." He turned back to me, "We're going to go, you OK?"

I could only nod dumbly and wave my hand as if to shoo him away. He waved, called a good-bye and got in Bella's truck. This wasn't something I wanted to talk to Sam the Alpha about, for obvious reasons, I would go to Jacob, see what I was supposed to do about this whole thing.

After talking to a very shocked Jacob, I learned that I could tell Mac about my 'secret' now. Least he would know why I just stood there so foolishly, maybe he wouldn't think me to be insane when I told him I was a werewolf.

_Bella POV:_

After I saved Mac from Leah, again, we left Jake's to catch that movie.

"OK, Bella." He started, "What was that about?"

"Obviously we were intruding, on a invitation-only party. One to which we were clearly uninvited. So I decided we should leave." At the end of my little rant my phone rang: Jacob.

I though briefly about not answering him, but that just wasn't me. "Yes?"

"Bella, I'm going to need you and Mac to come back here. There's something I need to say to you."

"We're on our way to a movie, you can say whatever it is over the phone." I knew I was being ridiculous at this point but I just didn't care.

"Bella Swan! Get your butt back to this house right this instant. I have something important that needs to be said and it can't be said over a telepone."

I'll admit, my curiousity was piqued. "Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

We were only about ten minutes from the house, but I drove super slow, so it took us closer to 20 to make it back. Jake was outside when we got there, he ushered me and Mac up to his sister's old bedroom. Leah was sitting on the bed.

"OK." he started. "Technically Bella, you should not be in here, but since we knew you wouldn't stay out, we got permission to tell you too."

"Permission from whom to tell me what?" I asked.

"Sam."

"OK, and what does Sam say that's it's OK for me to know? And why could you tell Mac before but not me?"

"It's like this. No interruptions please." We nodded. "OK, we, Leah, myself, and the others here today, are werewolf's." He stopped, to see what our reaction would be.

"So, why would Mac need to know this?" I asked.

"Because." Leah said, "I imprinted on him."

"You did what on me?" he asked.

"Imprinted." Jacob said. "Werewolfs do it when they meet someone that would the perfect other half of them."

"So I'm your other half?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"I'm gonna need some time to think." Mac said getting up. "Bella, you ready to go."

"Sure." I said, getting up off the bed. "See you guys later."

After the morning we had had, we just decided to go back to my house and discuss our strange situations. According to other people, I was the life mate of a vampire and Mac was the other half of a werewolf. We had stepped into the pages of a horror story.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Thanks to all readers and reviewers!!**

(CHOICES)

Bella POV

"So," I said, getting into the truck, "that was, um, interesting."

"What is with this place!" Mac seemed to explode. "Everything was OK. I was new here, but it wasn't so bad. Then all of a sudden I find out that my great-uncle who disappeared years ago, is not only living here, but he's a vampire. Then, as if that isn't hard enough to swallow, I find out that Leah, who I actually enjoyed talking to, is a werewolf! And that she _imprinted_ on me! What kind of creepy crap is that?"

"That's kinda how I felt when I found out that the Cullen's had moved here because Alice saw me and Emmett together. Kinda like you have no say in your own life."

"Exactly! I mean, so now am I just supposed to go back and marry her?"

"No. See, Emmett told me that even though Alice had that vision, it was still my choice. I think that Leah will tell you that too. You may be the perfect person for her, her other-half, soul-mate, whatever you want to call it, but I think in the end it's your choice."

"We seem to be taking this pretty well, just finding out that werewolf's exist." Mac said.

I laughed, "I know, but after the vampire thing, I don't think anything will surprise me."

"So. What do we do? Our futures seem to be decided for us. I've got it!" Mac said turning to look at me.

"What?"

"Let's run off together. You and me. No vampires, no werewolfs, no supernatural. We can leave Forks. Pick a state Bella, anywhere you want to go and we can go. There's enough money put up from my Dad that we can do it."

I thought about it. It truly was a very tempting idea. I liked Mac, and he could give me things Emmett couldn't, Emmett himself had said that. Not about Mac specifically, but told me if I found someone he wouldn't stand in my way. And really, what could Leah do? She's already bitter, I doubt she can get much worse. She would just stay the same. I turned and looked at Mac, he was wataching me expectantly.

Before I could answer my cell phone beeped signaling that I had a text. _Don't do it. -A._

She must have seen that Mac asked me. "Mac, you know we can't do that. You don't really want to anyway, you'll know that once you think things through. Besides, Alice just texted me, she said not to do it."

"Freaky. I guess you're right though." He said. "You should call her and tell her we're going to do it."

I laughed and picked up my phone. Before I could finish my text my phone beeped again. _Not funny. -A._ I laughed harder and showed Mac.

"Wow," he said, "guess nothing gets by her."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"So, what would you like to do now?" He asked me. "Our plans were foiled"

"Yeah, how bout we just ride? See where we end up."

_Beep._ New text. _Come to the house. -A._

I glanced at Mac. "Guess we're going to the Cullen's." I said showing him the message.

The house seemed almost deserted when we got there. There were no lights on, not that they need them, and we didn't see anyone anywhere. I had been here enough that I didn't bother knocking on the door, I just opened it and we walked inside. There was no one in the living room. There was however a stack of boxes on the table. Upon closer inspection we saw that they were games. Twister, Candy Land, Monopoly, there were a couple decks of cards. There was also a notebook labeled **RULES. **I opened it up and laughed. "Mac look," I said showing him the book. They had written their own rules for all the games. Apparently they liked to cheat. Especially Edward and Alice.

"Oh good, you're here." Alice said coming up behind us. We both spun around, stupid vampires, sneaking up on people. She had just come in the front door, the rest of the crowd was filing in behind her.

"Yeah, hey everyone." I said. "So what did you want us to come over for?" I asked.

"Just figured we could play some games."

"No offence," Mac said, "but after the book of rules, I don't know that I would want to play with ya'll. I mean, you cheat. Bad."

Esme laughed, "You have no idea." She turned to Carlise, "come on, I want to go into town, I want to redecorate."

"Don't they need someone here to control them if they start playing games? You know how they can get out of hand."

"I think they'll do OK since we have humans in the house." She looked at her children then, "Behave! If I get back and find that any one of you has done anything I wouldn't approve of, you will regret it."

I looked at them wide-eyed. Surely she wasn't going to try to spank them? She must have understood the look on my face. "You see dear, they all have things they love dearly, that I will take away from them. Alice has her shopping, Jasper his books, Edward his music, Rose her car, and Emmett his games."

"Oh, I understand the last one, he actually bought a TV and Wii to keep in my closet to play at night when I'm asleep." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I blushed, realizing what I had said. I had just told everyone in this room Emmett spent the night with me. Grant it, we weren't doing anything we shouldn't, and they all knew it anyway I'm sure, but admitting it like that, was just embarassing.

"No need to be embarrassed Bella." Jasper said, "We all know he stays there."

"I know," I said, still blushing, "but that doesn't mean I have to bring it up for conversation in front of the whole family."

"Really, Bella..." Alice began.

I cut her off. "So what do we play first?"

Emmett walked over and whispered in my ear, "Way to change the subject, seriously, no one has a clue that you even did." I turned and glared at him, though about hitting him, but I knew it would only hurt me.

"How 'bout twister?" Mac said.

"You don't want to do that." Esme called from outside.

"Hm, OK. Monopoly?"

That seemed to be OK with everyone, until they pulled the 'bank' out. They had real money in it, and after informing us that any money we had at the end of the game or 4 hours, which ever came first we could keep, I decided not to play. I wasn't keen on taking money from other people, even if they did have an unlimited supply of it.

"Cards?"

We finally decided on old maid. It didn't matter if Edward used his mindreading, he would know who had the Old Maid, but he wouldn't know where, and we were just hoping that Alice wouldn't look and see. After two hours, Jasper finally won. "Now what?" Mac said.

"Let's watch a movie or something, I don't want to play anymore." Emmett said.

"You are only mad because you didn't win, you always get like that." Rose replied.

He stuck his tongue out. "Come on, I want to see Transformers."

"I don't like that movie." I said.

"Who asked you? We are going to watch it, because I want to watch it. One day I'm going to own Bumblebee." He said.

"Forget it Bella," Edward said, "When he gets like this, the only thing you can do it go with it."

"Ugh, fine, I should make him watch Steel Magnolias next." I muttered.

"OOO, I love that movie!" He said, then proceeded to quote, "'You are a pig from Hell.' I love Ouiser!" **(A/N for those of you who don't know the movie, Ouiser is pronounced Weeza.)**

"You would." I said laughing. "OK, if we _have_ to watch this movie, can we at least have popcorn to go with it?"

"We're vampires Bella, we don't have popcorn." Emmett said.

"Yes we do. See, I knew that Bella and Mac would be spending more time here so me and Esme went to the store and got some food and drinks...I hope you guys like it. It's been a while since either of us had to do that."

"I'm sure it will be fine Alice, thanks." I said. I went to the kitchen, grabbed two soda out of the fridge for me and Mac, and found and popped a bag of popcorn. "Don't wait for me." I called out into the living room.

When the timer went off, I emptied the bag into a bowl and carried it out. Lucky for me the drinks were in bottles with lids on them, I tried to take everything in one trip so I dropped the drinks. Mac and Emmett were both on the couch. It was amazing how much they looked alike.

"So Mac, did you tell everyone about your new girlfriend?" I teased.

"You have a girlfriend?" Emmett asked.

"What? No. She's not my girlfriend." Mac said. "She just, imprinted on me or some kind of crap like that."

"Imprinted?"

"Yeah, it's a werewolf thing, did you know they really exist?"

"Woah, back up, stop." Jasper said. "Did you say werewolf?"

"Yeah." Mac said.

"You can not date a werewolf." Emmett said, emphasizing the word not.

"And just why not?"

"Because the werewolf is the natural enemy to the vampire. They see us they want to kill us, we see them, we want to kill them."

Mac turned to me with a look that said 'happy now, look what you started.'

"Sorry," I mouthed.

"Look, Leah is a great girl. I'm not dating her, not yet anyway, I don't know if I will or not, I haven't had much time to think about it. But I can assure you, enemies or not, if I decide to date her, I will. It's not like I have to bring her here anyway."

"Bella, I would rather you not spend too much time there." Emmett said.

"Emmett, Jacob is my best friend, has been for years, he's practically my brother. I'm not going to stop visiting him just because you guys don't think I should go over there."

"Bella, if there are werewolves there, which apparently there are considering one of them 'imprinted' on my nephew, you don't need to be around them. Young werewolves are very dangerous to those around them."

"And I supposed there is no danger here now with us sitting in a room of VAMPIRES! I know you guys don't eat humans, and we both trust you all, but still this isn't too safe. So, relax, we won't get hurt. Now are we going to spend the rest of the night arguing over it, or watch the movie."

Everyone turned back to the TV screen, though I don't think they were really watching the movie. I know I wasn't, I could only think, if werewolves are the enemy of the vampire, and they want to kill each other, did I just unknowingly cause a war between my best friend and my boyfriend?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. :(

**A/N: The story is winding down, after this chapter there will only be a couple left. Then I have a Bella/Jacob story that I'm working on. Anywho...DOWN THE ROAD was nominated for a Cullinizer Award, a new Twilight Fanfiction award site. If you would like to vote go to www(dot)xmissstrawberries(dot)webs(dot)com on the side of the page click vote, then click Cullinizer Awards voting page, then vote DOWN THE ROAD. **

(TROUBLE IN PARADISE)

Bella POV:

After the movie went off me and Emmett took Mac home, then went back to my house. "So, when are you going to game with me?" Emmett asked.

"Game with you?"

"Yeah, you know, play on the Wii. You never use it."

"I don't know anything about it. If I tried to play it, I would probably break it."

"I can always by another one anyway."

"That's beside the point."

"So, are you going to play with me? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

I sighed. "OK, after my shower." I knew he would just keep on until I gave in, and who knows, it might actually be fun. I didn't mind playing with Emmett, but I know how competetive he is, so I took my time in the shower. He actually came and banged on the door a couple times complaing that I was taking too long. I didn't get out until the water started running cool. After I had brushed my teeth and hair and was dressed in my pj's, I went back to the room to Emmett.

He was sitting in the middle of the bed with his legs folded under him, arms crossed over his chest counting. "Whatcha' doin'?" I asked.

"I'm counting, so far I'm up to 43,200."

"Why?"

"Because, that is how long I'm going to make you play. I know you were taking your time so you didn't have to play as long, so I'm going to make you."

"And are we counting that in minutes?"

"Ha, No. Divide by 60 twice makes 12, so you owe me 12 hours of game time."

I looked at the clock, 6:32pm. "Hopefully you don't want that payment all tonight, I do need to sleep."

"I know. Now, stop wasting time and come play." He handed me a small steering wheel.

"What's this for?"

"Driving, we're playing Mario Kart!"

Great, with the way these vampires drive, I'll never win. Oh well. "What do I do?"

"Geez Bell, you really are clueless huh?"

"I told you I was." I grumbled. He took the remote from me.

"Who do you want as your character?"

"OOO the princess!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "What car do you want?"

"Um.." I watched him scroll through the cars, "That one, the pink motorcycle."

Another eye roll. He selected his driver and car, then let me pick a track. I picked the one with the least amount of curves. He won.

"Great game." I told him, "Now I'm going to bed."

He reached out and grabbed my arm as I got up to get into bed, "Bella, we need to talk."

"'Bout what?" I asked. I pulled my arm from his grip and went and crawled under the covers.

"Your 'friends'."

"Emmett, look, I'm tired I don't want to fight right now, and I know that's what would happen if we get into this. I have told you already, I'm not going to stop seeing Jake just because you don't like what he is."

"Bella, you can't have us both." he said sadly.

With that I was wide awake, sitting up in bed. "Excuse me? Are you trying to make me choose between, you and my brother?"

"He isn't your brother Bella."

"Yes Emmett he is. Just because we don't have the same parents doesn't mean anything."

"Bella, I know you love him, and I know you care for me, but we're enemies. You can't have us both, it isn't natural."

"You are a VAMPIRE and you are telling me something isn't natural! Are you serious?! You aren't natural, Emmett. You shouldn't exist, not like this. You should either be dead under ground or in your seventies." I know I was harsh, but he just made me so angry. Trying to tell me to choose between him and Jacob, who I had grown up with. I looked up at him and he was looking at me like I had slapped him. "Emmett," I started, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right, I shouldn't be here. I uh, I gotta go. Bye Bella." and with that he disappeared through the window.

I slammed my fist into my pillow. I knew it would do no good, but I had to do something. So much for getting any sleep, I was way too worked up now. I threw off my covers and got out of bed. I'l call Emmett, apoligize to him again. I dialed his number and hit send, it didn't even ring, straight to voicemail. '_S Emmett, you know what to do. BEEP._

"Emmett, it's me, Bella. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I just don't think it's fair that you would expect me to choose between you and Jacob. Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you later. Sorry. Again. Bye Em."

I decided to call Mac. If they wanted me to choose then they would surely want him to choose too. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Mac, it's me."

"Hey Me. What's up?"

"Emmett just left my house. He wants me to choose between him and Jacob."

"Wow, Bells, that's harsh."

"Yeah, and totally unfair, what are you going to do when they try to get you to choose between them and Leah?"

"Didn't think about that. You think they would?"

"Yes, we have found ourselves right in the middle of some sort of alternate universe."

"So who did you choose?"

"Mac! Neither, and I'm not going to."

"So, what then?"

"I don't know. I'm gonna go, think I'll call Jake."

"Ok, Bella. Goodnight."

"Night Mac."

Time for Jacob, surprisingly he answered after just two rings. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Jake."

"What's up? It's kinda late."

"Jake I need to talk to you, but this is just so weird."

"It's OK Bells, you have denied your feelings for me long enough, let them out, let them be free."

I laughed, "Thanks Jake, you always make things so much eaiser."

"No problem, so lemme guess, it's the werewolf thing isn't it?"

"Kind of. I mean, well, did you know the Cullen's are vampires?" I blurted out the end.

"Yeah, I know."

"And you're a werewolf."

"Yes."

"You guys are, like, enemies."

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked, his voice losing his joking tone.

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper..I don't remember which one."

"Hm, well, yeah, it's true."

"Jake, would you ever ask me to choose between you and Emmett?"

"What? Are they trying to make you choose? I don't want you around them Bells, but I wouldn't ask you to choose between us."

He was getting angry. "I think I knew that. Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over, sleepover like when we were younger?"

"Anytime Bella. You know that."

"Thanks." I sniffled. "I'll be there soon."

"Door's unlocked."

Emmett POV

I left. I know she didn't mean it, but I was just shocked hearing her say that. I decided we could do with a night apart. I went hunting. When I got home Alice was sitting on the steps waiting for me.

"Hey Em."

"Hey. What?" I knew the look she had, she wasn't very happy about something, and I'm almost sure I could guess just what had upset Little Miss Psychic

"You asked her to choose?"

I guessed right, hm, maybe I'm just a little psychic myself. "Alice you know it's dangerous for her to be around them!"

"Emmett, he wouldn't hurt her, you know that."

I sighed, "yeah, I guess. What is she doing, will you look for me?"

"Just this one time Emmett." She looked off in the distance, "She's pacing the floor talking to Mac."

"Oh, OK." I started up the steps into the houe.

"She called you first."

"She did?"

"Yeah, you had your phone off."

"Thanks Alice." I said pulling out my phone to turn it on. When I got up to my room I dialed my voicemail and listened to her message. At least she isn't mad really. I went downstairs, maybe some company would help get me through the night. This was the first in forever that I wasn't staying over at Bella's.

Edward and Rose were downstairs, he was reading a book of some sort and Rose was looking through a Cosmo magazine. I started to sit down and turn on the TV when Alice called me.

"EMMETT." I froze. Edward's head snapped up, he just looked at me. Alice came running in the room. "It's Bella. I wasn't looking I just had a vision. She was on her way to La Push. She's been in an accident."

"What?" I was already running, she was right beside me. "How bad is she?"

"I don't know. Her future disappeared."

I stopped. If her future was gone, that meant she was too, and if there was no Bella, there was no reason to have an Emmett. Alice was by me again. "Emmett, snap out of it, there may still be time."

And with that we were running again.

Her truck was on the treaty line, it was in a ditch, upside down. Jacob was there with some more people, I could see them pull her out of the truck. The smell of blood hit me hard in the face. I was going to lose her, I knew it. If she lived though this she would never choose me.

I had stopped running again. My chest felt as if it would explode if it could. I grabbed Alice's arm and started to turn back to the house. Even if she did make it, I was the one who caused this, if I hadn't tried to make her choose she never would have left the house and gotten into this mess.

I was ready to do the noble thing and sacrifice my happiness for Bella, until I heard that one word. If I had been human I never would have heard it. I turned back to look, Jacob, who was holding Bella looked over at me, if looks could kill, well, I guess I'd be a pile of ashes. Then I heard it again.

"Emmett..." My Bella wanted me.

**I know Bella got a little harsh with Emmett, but it had to be done. Thanks to all readers and reviewers!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't won Twilight..

(CHANGED)

Bella POV

I was driving to Jacobs, pushing my poor truck to it's limit. I was crying, so the speeding was kind of stupid of me. I actually got my truck to hit 64, not faster than I ever drove before, but my turck apparently didn't like it. I heard a loud poping noise and I saw my back tires go rolling in front of the truck, that somehow caused my truck to flip.**(That actually happened to me and my Bro, only the truck didn't flip)** I remember Jacob, and some more of the people from the rez, I remember seeing my poor truck upside down, and I remember wanting Emmett. I was in Jacobs arms, and I know he was where I had been heading, but all I wanted was Emmett. I think I called his name, but I wasn't sure, because I slipped into a blessed unconsciousness.

Emmett POV

Treaty line or not, werewolf's or not, I was going to my Bella. I started runnin to her, Alice right behind me. I stopped when Jacob growled, he was shaking, and I knew that if he phased while holding Bella, that any chance she had of surviving would be gone.

I held my hand up, palms out. "I just want to see her, I need to see her."

"No." he snapped out, "if it weren't for you she would be home in bed, not bleeding to death in my arms! Get away, before I rip your filthy head off."

"I can't do that. Just listen to me Jacob, she needs help, let me take her back to the house, to Carlise."

"No, you think I don't know what you really want? You only want to take her from me now so you can kill her." he was crying now, visibly shaking, though I wasn't sure if it was grief or werewolf.

"Then you bring her. Stay with her."

He looked up at that, "What?"

"Bring her, stay there to see what happens, and I promise, if Bella dies, I will let you kill me, because I'll no longer have the desire to live."

Jacob POV

It was the proposition to kill the leach that made up my mind. I was fast even if I wasn't in wolf form, I jumped up and started running. They were faster than me but I didn't need to see them, I could smell them. Carlise was on the porch.

"Upstairs, first door on the left." He said. I never stopped, I went right and laid her on the bed in the middle of the room. It was a hospital room, with all the equipment and everything, why they would need it I wasn't sure. They were all right behind me. I stood protectively in front of her. "Jacob, you have to move if you want me to look at her." I did move, but only to the other side of her.

He gave her a quick once over exam, checking her vitals and seeing to her wounds. She had a broken arm, some cracked ribs, a gash on her head and leg, and a concussion. The bruises were horrible, espically with her pale skin.

I was holding her hand, the Cullens' were in the doorway looking on. Carlise looked up from bandaging her head, "I'm going to have to ask you all to step out, I'll need to run some tests on Bella.

Reluctantly, I left. When Carlise came out, you could tell it wasn't good news. "She's bleeding internally. There is nothing I can do for the extent of her injuries." I lost it, I couldn't stand there a minute longer. I ran down the stairs, phasing before I hit the woods.

Emmett POV

We were staning in the hall waiting for Carlise. He came out with his head down. I knew what it meant before he ever said anything. Carlise though of Bella as a daughter, there was only one thing to make him look that sad, she wasn't going to make it. "She's bleeding internally. There is nothing I can do for the extent of her injuries." I screamed, my stone cold heart had just been dropped and shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't think straight. If it was in my way, I destroyed it. Lamps, chairs, pictures, doors, nothing was safe from my anguish. I was barely aware of the conversation going on around me.

"Carlise," Edward said, "How long?"

"Hard to say, no more than a day, maybe two. Call her dad over here." He turned away, "And Mac. Mac will want to come over."

Mac. That pulled me a little out of my rampage. I looked up at Edward, he nodded. He would go get him for me. Alice was going to call Charlie. She grabbed my arm on her way to the phone, "you can still save her, you know."

"How?"

"Vampire vemon. You can change her Emmett." She left then, and I was alone again.

Could I do it, could I actually change her? I wasn't sure, we had never discussed this of course. I would love to have her with me forever, but I wasn't sure if she would want that or not, and I couldn't take her human life, not if there was any chance she would hate me for it.

I went upstairs to sit with her. She was hooked to monitors, there was a steady beep beep from the machine monitoring her heart rate.

Bella POV

The dark was good, I couldn't feel pain there. Everytime I tried to open my eyes, the pain would stab me and I would slip away again. I had heard people talking around me, Jacob and Emmett, arguing, Carlise, Alice, then nothing.

A while later Emmett came to sit by my bed, he held my hand. " Bella, I'm so sorry, I never should have told you to choose."

My mouth wanted to open, but I couldn't make it. It was like I was in a pit, trying to climb out and when my fingers would fine a hand hold at the top of the pit, chunks would crumble off into my hands and I would fall back to the ground.

A while later Charlie came in. I heard him speak to Emmett, and Emmett said he would give him some time alone. I heard the door shut again. The hand they held mine next was warm.

_Dad!_

"Hey Bells. I, uh, don't know if you can, uh, hear me. Um, I, uh just wanted to say..." He trailed off. "I just wanted to say..I love you Bella."

_Daddy, I love you too!_

He was crying, I could feel the warm drops on my skin.

_What's wrong Dad? Why are you crying, stop crying._

"I hate to run off baby girl, but I've got to get to the station. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

_OK Dad. Hurry back please._

He left and Emmett came back to take up his vigil by my side.

Emmett POV

It was torture leaving Bella for Charlie to stay and talk to her, but I wanted to talk to Carlise anyway, about changing Bella. He and I were the only ones there. The rest had gone hunting, the smell of Bella's blood was too much for them, I hunted only hours before, I was OK.

I sat there for hours talking to Bella, I had lost track of time. All of a sudden the door bust open, it was Edward. "I don't understand."

"Understand what?" I asked him.

"I though she was awake, I could hear her talking."

What? He could hear her?

"Listen for her thoughts Edward."

_He can hear me now?_

"HA! Emmett, I can hear her! She's still in there."

_What's going on?_

"She wants to know what's going on Em."

This was wonderful, I don't know what happened to make Edward hear her, but I was grateful. "Bella," I started, "Listen closely, Carlise says you are bleeding internally, he says that there is nothing he can do, and you don't have long left." The heart mointor sped up. I hurried on. "I can help you, I can save you."

_How? _"She says how?" Edward said

"By changing you into a vampire. Everyone would have to think you died from the accident."

_Jacob? _"She wants to know about Jacob."

"He left, he was too upset after Carlie gave us the news, he phased and ran off into the woods."

_So the only option is to become a vampire? _

Edward passed on her question to me. "Yes, it's the only way. I wanted to do it, but I didn't want to do something that would give you a life you don't want."

_Do it. _"She says do it, Em."

I couldn't believe it, she said yes. Before anyone could try to change my mind, I bent over and whispered in Bella's ear, "Soon, sweetheart, everything will be better soon." With that I bit her neck, licking the wound to seal it.

She was screaming when the others came in. They came right up to the room, they knew, I'm sure Alice saw. That's why I didn't wait, I couldn't chance them trying to stop me.

Bella POV

I was in pain again. Only this time, there was no darkness to rescue me. There was fire in my veins, a fire no water would quinch. Three days. Three days I lived in this absolute pain. I could hear everything that went on. I knew that Emmett didn't leave my side, not once in those three days. Edward was there often too, telling Emmett what I was thinking, the main thing I was thinking was pain.

As the pain lessened it became eaiser to hear. "What is she thinking now Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know."

"What? How can you not know?"

"I, I can't hear her anymore. I'll be back."

He left and returned mere seconds later. "Carlise says that she must be about though with the change and whatever kept me from hearing her was back, it must have been weakened while she was hurt."

That made sence. All of a sudden, the burning stopped. I opened my eyes to my new life. I could see everything, things I never saw in my human life. It was wonderful. I sat up and looked at Emmett. He was standing statue still, he ran to me and picked me up, hugging and kissing me. That was about the time the family came in to see me. They had been waiting downstairs the whole three days.

After I had hugged them all, I returned to Emmett. He picked me up again and whispered in my ear, "Forever?"

I smiled, hugged his neck and whispered back, "forever."


	28. Chapter 28

Discliamer: I don't own Twilight.. :(

**This is it, the end of the story!!!**

(EPILOUGE)

Bella POV

The day after my change was finished, they had a funeral for me. They told Mac I was dead when he got to the house, and that it was best for him to not see me like that. Carlise had convinced Charlie to not see me again and keep the casket closed, Jacob still hadn't come back. We left for Alaska immediately after the funeral, it was too risky to stay in Forks.

_100 years later:_

"Emmett?" I asked, he looked up to me, "I'm ready."

"Bella, are you sure?"

I managed a small smile, "I'm sure. Today is 100 years since we left Forks, it's time to go back."

He smiled, then walked over and hugged me. "You want us all to go?"

"If they want to."

"OK, I'll go let them know."

Thirty minutes later we were on a plane to Forks. I was so nervous I asked Jasper to sit beside me. If not for his calming influence, I don't think I'd have managed. After the flight we still had to drive to get there. My mind was so jumbled that I didn't even realize when we arrived.

"Bells?" Emmett said, pulling me from my thoughts. "We're here."

I looked up, we were at the house, or where the house should have been, now it was only rubble and trees. I looked to Emmett, "Let's go into town." We left the rest of the family there and headed out.

There never was much to Forks to begin with. Now it was a ghost town, just old buildings. We parked and got out at the school. The main buildings were still there, the gym partially gone. Though they weren't in use, the rooms were still stocked with tables and chairs, there were even some books and papers scattered on the floor. We went to main street next. It was the same. Empty buildings, broken windows. I was almost expecting to see a tumbleweed go blowing down the street.

I walked into the police station. There were two desks and chairs, there was a picture on one of the desks. The frame was dusty and discolored, the glass was cracked, I picked it up and hugged it, it was one of me and Charlie taken the year before I 'died'. How did it manage to last this long? I didn't care, I was just happy to have it.

I went in the library next. There were still some books scattered about. I walked around, I knew somewhere there was a room where they kept old newspapers, maybe, just maybe, there were still some there. At the back of the main room there was a door labeled 'STORAGE'. It was locked, but that didn't bother me, all I had to do was push and it fell. "Emmett." I called. He was beside me in an instant.

"Yeah?"

I pointed to the newspapers, "Help me look?"

We each took a stack, they were so unorginazed and out of date. I found one with my obitutary, it was creepy so I just threw it to the side. Emmett laughed at me. About three papers later I found some thing I was interested and very happy to see. "Em, look!"

"What is it?"

"It's about Jake. He got married." I could feel tears I would never shed gather at my eyes. "Two years after we left. Oh, I'm so glad, it's refreshing, ya know, to know that he came back after what happened and found someone." There were two birth announcements in later papers, children born to Jacob and Camilla Black. They named their girl Bella, I was crying on the inside again. I folded the papers and put them into my bag. I wanted to keep them. Emmett found one with Charlie's obitutary, he lived 16 years after I died, and was buried in the cemetary in town. I made a mental note to visit the grave, it says he left behind a wife, Sue Clearwater. I'm glad he found some happiness. "Find one on Mac, please Emmett."

"Mac married Leah."

"What, let me see."

"It isn't an announcement Bella, he called and invited me to the wedding."

"What?"

"It was about five years after we left, he called one day and said he and Leah were getting married and he wanted to invite me."

"And you didn't tell me, we could have come!"

"No, Bella, we couldn't. People couldn't have seen you_, _you were dead, remember."

"You could have come, taken some pictures for me, he knew about vampires, you could have told him I was one, I could have kept in touch with him."

"Baby, think about it. You know vampires and werewolf's don't mix. I did what was best for Mac. If he had known you were still alive, or not completely dead, then he never would have ended up with Leah. He'd have chosen vampires and never given her a chance. Between you, his best friend, and me, his family, is there any doubt he'd have picked us?"

I could really see his point, even though I didn't want to. "I guess you're right, it's just, I don't know, coming back here and seeing what I lost, what I missed, it's just overwhelming is all.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on my forehead, "I know, ready to leave here?"

"Yeah, I want to stop by the cemetary first, please?"

"Of course."

It was grown up, I found Charlie on the second row. It was so covered with weeds and grass, I cleaned it all off and wiped the headstone down, then went into the woods to pick some flowers. I stood there for a few minutes telling Charlie goodbye. Emmett waited for me at the gate to give me some privacy. When I was finished I walked back out to Emmett. "Can I go to the rez?"

"No, the treaty won't allow us beyond the place where you had your accident. If we crossed it and there were werewolf's there, it would end in trouble."

"Oh, OK. Let's go get the family. There's nothing left for us here."

Everyone was at the rubble of the house when we got back. "Did you find what you needed?" Esme asked.

I smiled. "I did, Jacob married and had children, he named one after me. Charlie married Sue Clearwater and Mac married Leah," I looked over at Emmett, "but you may have known that one already." He grinned and put his arms around my waist, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm sorry you got to miss all that, but I'm not sorry for changing you. Call me selfish if you want, but these have been the best 100 years of my life. I love you Bella."

I smiled up at him, "I love you too. Come on, let's go home."

THE END

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewd my story!! I have a Jacob/Bella story that I will be posting soon.**


End file.
